


Intimate services

by diner_drama



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, BDSM, Breathplay, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Peggy Carter, Everyone is Bisexual, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Kickass Marvel women, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Other, Praise Kink, Rad BDSM Etiquette, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sparring, Sub Darcy Lewis, Vibrators, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/diner_drama
Summary: Darcy Lewis was an up-and-coming successful young professional with an impressive list of accomplishments and a lot to offer to the corporate world.She was also unemployed and living in her car, but it's important to see past such inconsequential details.Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanoff were the world's most beautiful power couple, with big domme energy and an honest-to-God castle to live in, and they were looking for a personal assistant to perform some more... intimate duties. A gentlewoman's personal gentlewoman, if you will.Darcy was pretty sure she'd died and gone to heaven, but heaven probably isn't anywhere near this gay.





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy Lewis was an up-and-coming successful young professional with an impressive list of accomplishments and a lot to offer to the corporate world.

She was also unemployed and living in her car, but it's important to see past such inconsequential details.

Look, it really wasn't her fault that she was fired from her last place. If that creep Brock Rumlow had kept his hands to himself, she wouldn't have broken his wrist. Still, she wasn't even surprised when the CEO of Hydra got personally involved in the case and punished her instead of him, which said a lot about the organization as a whole. Their loss.

So when she found a job advertised for a personal assistant to Peggy Carter, the CEO of Hydra's main rival Shield, it took her about fifty seconds to send off a copy of her resumé and a very persuasive cover letter.

Peggy Carter was one of the most recognizable business leaders in the world after her meteoric rise in the last ten years, building Shield from the ground up and beating Hydra into second place. She was known for her ability to bring the most recalcitrant bureaucrat to his knees, sometimes literally.

Her partner Natasha Romanov, better known as the Black Widow, was almost as famous for smoothing over relations with people who had been ruffled by Carter's strident and strict manner, insinuating herself with world leaders and business rivals and somehow always manipulating situations in the company's favor.

They'd refused to be drawn on whether they were in a romantic relationship, but they frequently appeared at premieres and parties arm-in-arm, dressed to kill, and they lived together in an honest-to-God castle.

They were couple goals, hair goals, style goals and house goals, all at once. Darcy may or may not have a crush on one or both of them.

(Both. It was both.)

The job sounded pretty amazing, infatuations notwithstanding. Taking notes for Ms. Carter in meetings, organizing her schedule, joining her when she travels, and acting as a personal assistant for Ms. Romanov when required. The pay was great, it would look amazing on her resumé, and the best part was that it came with free accommodation, a room in the aforementioned cool-ass castle. Ms. Carter mostly worked from her home office when she wasn't traveling - teleconferencing with the bigwigs and typing out press releases - so she could just roll out of bed in the mornings and straight to work. 

The advert also described one duty as "providing personal services to Ms. Carter and Ms. Romanov at their home" which sounded suspiciously sexual, but that may have just been wishful thinking on Darcy's part.

They did ask for a full-body photograph of her, though, so maybe she wasn't so far off the mark.

Something must have appealed to them out of her application, and after some background checks and calling her references, they invited her to their home (_castle_, she reminded herself) for a formal interview.

If you'd told her a week ago that she was going to drive her ancient station wagon full of all her earthly possessions up a long and winding driveway to the home (castle) of two of the most powerful women in the world for an interview to be their live-in assistant (and possible sex slave if she's lucky), she would have laughed in your face for so long and so hard that she would have fallen over. 

Life is strange sometimes.

The house (castle) was beautiful, of course. A classic French-style chateau with four towers in the corners and smooth stone walls topped with crenelations, like something a life-sized Polly Pocket would live in. It's surrounded by rolling green countryside, trees lining the path, and Darcy was pretty sure she saw a deer darting through the woodland. Unreal.

She pulled up at the front of the building, her battered car at odds with the charm of her surroundings, and straightened her dress before skipping up the front steps. The heavy wooden door was opened by an actual butler, which took Darcy several long moments to come to terms with as a concept. He introduced himself as Jarvis and politely ushered her through to a stylish living room. The room was large and everything inside it was clearly expensive, but in a tasteful, understated way - all dark fabrics, plush furniture and uncluttered elegance. Darcy's heels clicked on the wooden floors as she made her way to the nearest couch and dropped into it with all the ladylike deportment she could muster. Just in case it would sway the judges she'd gone for a tight wiggle dress that was modest enough to look professional but tight enough to showcase her boobs and ass the way they deserved.

It also necessitated the big Bridget Jones panties that came up nearly to her armpits, but one must sometimes suffer for beauty.

She spent a few minutes waiting in the cool room, inspecting her nails as she waited for her interviewers to arrive. The place even smelled nice, something vaguely like frangipani, and the air was cool compared to the heat outside. 

After what felt like an age, she heard two sets of footsteps approaching along the tiled corridor, and rose from her seat to greet them.

They were even more devastatingly beautiful than in their photos, hair perfectly coiffed, clothes sharply tailored to their bodies, lips red as sin. Ms. Romanov's flaming red hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders, contrasted against a forest-green dress which matched her eyes exactly and skimmed every curve on her body. She was wearing an intimidating pair of spike heels and a coy smile as she held out her hand to shake.

Ms. Carter was more conservatively dressed in a crisp white shirt tucked into a pencil skirt, round-toed red pumps on her feet and neat victory rolls in her hair. She stood with an upright, almost military posture, radiating an air of brisk no-nonsense authority.

"Hello," said Darcy brightly, shaking both of their proffered hands. "It's good to meet you."

"Hi," purred Ms. Romanov, running her thumb over Darcy's as she shook her hand.

"Hello Darcy," said Ms. Carter. "Please, take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?"

They settled on opposite sofas and Darcy licked her lips nervously, not failing to notice the way that both women's eyes followed her tongue. There was a tray on the coffee table with an ornate teapot and three delicate china cups with saucers. 

"I'll be mother, shall I?" said Ms. Carter, picking up the pot and pouring out three cups. "Milk and sugar?"

"No, thank you ma'am," said Darcy. "I prefer it black." She lifted the fragrant liquid to her lips and took a restorative sip, the familiar taste comforting and warm. 

Ms. Carter then added a splash of milk to both remaining cups, then counted out no fewer than four sugar cubes for Ms. Romanov's drink.

"I like sweet things," said the redhead by way of an explanation, looking Darcy up and down.

Darcy found herself blushing, for possibly the first time ever.

"We were very impressed with your resumé," said Ms. Carter, getting straight to the point. "Frankly, we think you'd be a good fit for the job we're advertising, but we thought it best to go through some of the finer points of the role with you first."

"There are some aspects which would require a certain amount of discretion," supplied Ms. Romanov.

"Precisely. Now, your last role was with Hydra."

Darcy winced a little and held her breath.

"We called them to ask about it and were told that you were, and I quote, 'an uptight psycho bitch who can't take a joke'."

She cracked an eye open and shrugged one shoulder, unsurprised. That was actually less negative a reference than she was expecting.

Ms. Romanov smiled wolfishly. "We liked that a lot."

"Yes," agreed Ms. Carter. "We liked it even more when we found out what you did to that malevolent little weasel Brock Rumlow and his wandering hands."

Oh. Darcy began to relax a little. 

"Now, from everything we know about you we're certain that you'll handle the professional aspects of the role perfectly, but there are certain parts of this job that stray into rather less conventional territory. We're looking for someone for some particularly... intimate duties. A gentlewoman's personal gentlewoman, as it were."

Oh my God.

"Yes," said Darcy immediately. "I was so hoping that was what you were gonna ask for."

"I'd like to be very explicit here," said Ms. Carter, making sure she understood. "We are talking about sex work, do you understand?"

"I get it," said Darcy, leaning forward raptly in her seat. "You want a secretary in the streets and a hooker in the sheets. I'm _so_ down for that, you have no idea."

"I told you she'd get it," said Ms. Romanov, smirking. "My background check brought up some very promising material."

The blush on Darcy's cheeks had reached record levels and was probably going to get stuck that way forever if this conversation carried on. She wasn't sure whether she was referring to her fetish website profile, her blog posts about sex workers' rights or the very thirsty Facebook comment she once made underneath a photo of Natasha and Peggy dancing the tango at a fundraising gala, in which she'd described them both as having "big domme energy". From the look on Ms. Romanov's face, it was probably all three.

"Excellent," said Peggy, all business. "Well since we're all clear on that, we'd like to offer you a trial period to see how well we all gel together. Say, a month? When can you start?"

"Everything I own is in the car that's parked out front," said Darcy honestly. "So I can start whenever you want."

That's how Darcy Lewis ended up sitting in her own bedroom in an honest-to-God castle, feeling as though she'd died and gone to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:
> 
> Darcy  

> 
> Nat  

> 
> Peggy  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dressed herself in one of her three work-appropriate outfits: a white button-down shirt, black pencil skirt, her only good pair of heels and, as an afterthought, a pair of black-rimmed glasses to complete the look.
> 
> It was a look that she hoped said "I am a respectable and professional secretary, but if you'd like to bend me over the table and have your way with me, that would also be OK."

Darcy woke up the next morning, still not entirely sure that anything that had happened the day before was real.

After Peggy and Natasha had dismissed her to go and do whatever it is they do in the evenings, she'd unpacked her meagre possessions into her fancy new bedroom, and been given a tour of the place by Jarvis, whose snarky manner was beginning to grow on her. She'd then spent the evening going over paperwork in the little office that was attached to her bedroom. 

There was the usual onboarding information, insurance documents, and a hefty non-disclosure agreement, but she'd also had to fill in a big table which listed every imaginable kink that she could possibly have (and several that she'd had to Google) to say which things she was interested in exploring. They'd even left a little designated space at the bottom to add in some of her own, which was very thoughtful. 

They'd also given her two itemised lists of their own kinks, and damn had she been right when she pegged them as having Big Domme Energy, because both of these women were domme as fuck.

This of course necessitated a long and rather frantic session of masturbation as her mind filled with fantasies of being dominated by both women, crawling on her hands and knees to their feet and ordered around, being used for their pleasure.

She'd definitely died and gone to gay heaven.

In the morning light filtering in through the picture window by her enormous four-poster bed, she stretched out luxuriantly on the God-knows-how-high-threadcount sheets which probably cost more than her entire wardrobe. She spent a long while in the gorgeous waterfall shower in her private bathroom, with the water pressure bordering on the ridiculous, slathering herself in expensive-smelling lotion and then wrapping herself up in the biggest, fluffiest towel she'd ever seen.

As well as the massive bed, there was a huge walk-in closet and a vanity table set up with a top-of-the-line hairdryer and a big mirror with Hollywood-style bulbs around the edges. Clearly her personal grooming was an important part of the job, and she intended to take it very seriously.

She tied her long chestnut hair up into a neat bun, letting a few strands fall around her ears, and set to putting on her makeup - and if she pretended to be narrating a Youtube beauty tutorial while she was doing it, that was between her and the mirror. Her supplies were pretty basic, mostly bought from drugstores with the cost being forefront in her mind, but she knew what she was doing and could rival Peggy Carter herself with the sharpness of her winged eyeliner. She opted for red lipstick to match her employers, suspecting that it would be appreciated.

She dressed herself in one of her three work-appropriate outfits: a white button-down shirt, black pencil skirt, her only good pair of heels and, as an afterthought, a pair of black-rimmed glasses to complete the look.

It was a look that she hoped said "I am a respectable and professional secretary, but if you'd like to bend me over the table and have your way with me, that would also be OK."

She was nervous as she walked down the hallway after breakfast, ready to knock on Ms. Carter's office door at 7 AM precisely, but she was greeted with a delighted smile from her new boss, which put her at ease immediately.

"Good morning, Darcy. Your punctuality is appreciated. Now, let me get a look at you."

Darcy stood at attention while Ms. Carter walked around her, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment and something like arousal as she was dispassionately inspected, aware of her posture, feeling Ms. Carter's eyes on her skin. 

Ms. Carter gripped Darcy's chin firmly with her thumb and forefinger to tilt her face upwards, and took a good look at both sides, turning her head this way and that.

"Perfect," she murmured. "I think we were quite right about you."

The praise washed over her, shooting up her spine like fireworks and tying her tongue. Eyeliner skills for the win.

"Thank you, ma'am," she managed, trying not to shiver at her touch. 

"This morning I need you to do some audio typing, then at 11 I have a teleconference with head office, so I'll introduce you to everyone and you'll take notes for me." Darcy nodded, pulling a small notebook and pen from her pocket (yes, the cute pencil skirt had _pockets_), and scribbled down the information.

"Natasha and I are taking the afternoon off to get you outfitted properly."

Darcy blinked. "Like, clothes?"

"Clothes, yes. I know Nat is particularly looking forward to buying you lingerie," she said fondly, "so that may end up taking most of the afternoon."

Fuck yeah. "Sounds good to me. I warn you, my bra size strikes fear into the hearts of shop assistants everywhere."

"I'm sure they'll survive. We'll take you to the spa first for the full works - haircut, facial, manicure. We go together once a fortnight, and from now on you'll accompany us. Now, as to body hair, it's entirely up to you what you'd like to do, but the girl at this place who does the waxing is _very_ good."

"That'd be a step up from the home waxing strips from the dollar store I was using."

Ms. Carter smirked. "Yes, I promise that this experience will be superior in almost every way."

"The instructions aren't even in English. I think they were imported illegally."

"Good lord. Well, regardless, those services are available to you."

The idea of being stripped and pampered and dressed up by her employers as though she was a doll that they'd bought was... strangely enticing. It made her feel like an expensive toy, and she liked it. "Thank you, ma'am," she breathed, feeling a little starry-eyed.

Grasping her chin again, Ms. Carter stroked one thumb over Darcy's immaculately contoured cheekbone. "Your makeup is perfectly executed, but I'm assuming we'll need to replenish your stocks and perhaps go a little higher-end."

"I'm pretty sure all my eyeshadow palettes are made of chalk and cadmium so yeah, let's glow me up."

The desks were as sleek and modern as the rest of the furniture, and her new chair was some kind of ridiculous ergonomic contraption with a million levers that cradled her body exactly. Ms. Carter took a long time making sure that Darcy was set up comfortably, manhandling her this way and that as she adjusted foot rests and corrected her posture. 

When she was eventually satisfied, she left Darcy with a kiss on the forehead, a set of headphones, and a dictation pedal to type out some emails and notes that needed transcribing. Darcy got into the zone quickly, fingers flying over her keyboard as she touch-typed the words spoken in her boss' soothing BBC accent, pausing occasionally to sip her drink. Jarvis, the sneaky so-and-so, had already stocked the office fridge with ice-cold Diet Coke after Darcy had let slip yesterday evening that she was borderline addicted to the stuff. 

At one point, Ms. Romanov padded into the room in bare feet and sweatpants to give Ms. Carter a good-morning kiss, looking casual and sleepy with her hair in a rough braid. She gave Darcy a wink on her way out of the room and she flushed from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. 

Ms. Carter was already on her fourth cup of tea by 11 AM, which was the most British thing that Darcy had ever seen. She was a little apprehensive about the teleconference, but once she was sitting side-by-side with her boss at the big desk and the video stream popped up from head office, the politely smiling faces of the other staff calmed her nerves. She waved hello when she was introduced and then spent the rest of the meeting scribbling notes into her pad in something that looked like shorthand but was actually her messy handwriting, then typed it up into something legible and left a copy on Ms. Carter's desk to read.

All in all, it was a good first day on the job - the work was relatively interesting and nothing so far had been beyond her capabilities. Ms. Carter seemed pleased with her work, and the three of them ate lunch together in the huge flagstone-floored kitchen around the oak table, chatting about Shield and the board of directors.

"Absolute idiot, of course," Ms. Carter was saying of one of the trustees, Jasper Sitwell. "Thank heavens for Phil Coulson, he's a total darling in every way."

"You're just saying that because he always agrees with you," said Ms. Romanov.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, of course he agrees with me."

"I saw Sitwell hanging around with Hydra like, all the time," said Darcy. "Are you sure you want him on your board?"

"That's interesting," said Ms. Carter, all of her attention directed at Darcy. "He's failed to mention a Hydra connection in our meetings."

"Yeah, he and Alexander Pierce are old golf buddies or some other weird rich people thing."

"Natasha, could you-"

"Already on it," said Ms. Romanov, pulling out her phone and tapping off a text message. "I'll get Maria to look into it, she's discreet."

"Thank you, Darcy," said Ms. Carter warmly. "I may have to pick your brains later about Hydra's visitors. I hope you don't mind violating any non-disclosure agreements you have with them."

"Happy to, I don't have any loyalties to those assholes."

"We have better lawyers than them," said Ms. Romanov, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "If they try to sue you they'll be in for a nasty surprise." 

She sidled up to Darcy and pressed her body against hers, slipping an arm around her shoulder and watching her reaction closely. "Now I wanna go and dress you up, cutie pie."

Darcy couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at the close contact and the endearment. She turned into Ms. Romanov's embrace and brushed her lips against her cheek. "Fuck yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very inspired by [this piece of artwork I found online](https://www.deviantart.com/mro16/art/Darcy-Lewis-Pin-Up-Commission-538317739).
> 
> Writing this is making me gayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwin Jarvis would be the perfect chauffeur if he could contain himself from keeping up a running commentary of his opinions on the driving skills, intelligence and parentage of the other road users. 
> 
> "You were raised by _elks_, you flaming nitwit!" he shouted at a coupe that had cut them off in traffic.
> 
> Cuddled up on the leather back seat of the shiny car, the three women let out a simultaneous and undignified snort of amusement. Darcy was seated between her two employers, and they were keeping her on edge with constant little touches, moving around strands of her hair, stroking out creases in her clothes or just running their hands over her neck and shoulders.

Edwin Jarvis would be the perfect chauffeur if he could contain himself from keeping up a running commentary of his opinions on the driving skills, intelligence and parentage of the other road users. 

"You were raised by _elks_, you flaming nitwit!" he shouted at a coupe that had cut them off in traffic.

Cuddled up on the leather back seat of the shiny car, the three women let out a simultaneous and undignified snort of amusement. Darcy was seated between her two employers, and they were keeping her on edge with constant little touches, moving around strands of her hair, stroking out creases in her clothes or just running their hands over her neck and shoulders.

"You like this, don't you, darling," whispered Ms. Carter in her ear. "I can see it in your eyes, your pupils are so wide."

"Look, she's blushing," said Ms. Romanov, stroking her thumb over Darcy's cheek. "What a perfect little doll you are for us to play with."

Darcy turned into the touch, closing her eyes and nuzzling her cheek against the redhead's fingers. Ms. Carter's hand strayed up along her leg, ghosting over the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. Darcy could feel the blood thrumming in her veins as she made an involuntary little noise of longing.

"We're going to have so much fun with you," hummed Ms. Carter, gripping her thigh with a strong hand.

"We're going to do terrible things to you," agreed Ms. Romanov, biting the top of Darcy's ear with her sharp little teeth. At that, Darcy let out a full-on moan.

"So eager, what a brilliant little slut."

Darcy was going to die at the hands of two evil lesbians, and she was pretty much OK with it.

All too soon, they arrived at the spa, a charming place set in a wooded glade a little way outside the city. They were greeted by beaming staff as they walked in who knew Ms. Carter and Ms. Romanov well, and quickly ushered into separate rooms for their grooming. There was nothing particularly sexy about getting her hair cut, her nails done, and her body waxed, but the idea that she was being _prepared_ for her bosses, that they were polishing her up for what was going to happen later, was incredibly exciting.

Some time later when she was primped, manicured, and entirely hairless from the neck down, Darcy made her way into the relaxation area in a kind of daze. Ms. Romanov was lounging on a recliner in a fluffy white robe, working her way through a Pina Colada the size of her head.

"Look at you," she purred. "All blissed out and shiny."

Darcy wondered briefly whether it was appropriate to ask your new boss to feel how smooth your legs are, then thought better of it and dropped bonelessly onto the adjacent recliner. Ms. Romanov picked up a scoop of whipped cream from the top of her drink on one finger and held it out for Darcy to lick, which she did immediately, unthinkingly obedient.

"A sweet thing for my sweet girl." 

Darcy groaned and dropped her head back into her chair. "You're killing me here," she whined. Ms. Romanov just smirked.

Ms. Carter ambled out a little while later, holding an Old Fashioned in a cut glass tumbler and looking as blissfully relaxed as Darcy felt. She perched herself on the end of Darcy's recliner and ran a hand up Darcy's leg.

"Smooth as a whistle," she remarked. Darcy shuddered at the touch, her daze giving way to another rush of heady arousal. 

Ms. Carter raised a knowing eyebrow and turned away to drain the rest of her drink, then stood up. "Come on now," she said briskly. "Go and get dressed and then we can get a move on, there's a good girl."

While they were inside, Jarvis had gotten into a spirited argument with a peacock, which was now chasing him around the grounds, so once they'd emerged from the building they had to take a few moments to rescue him and calm him down before they got back into the town car and headed for the city.

The maddening touches were back, and even more amplified by her sensitive, freshly-waxed skin, feather-light caresses setting her body tingling. They didn't stop teasing her until they pulled up in front of a fancy department store. The doorman greeted them by name as they entered, and they were soon met by a couple of personal shoppers, who ushered them into a comfortable dressing room, with floor length mirrors and deep, squishy armchairs. Somehow, Ms. Romanov managed to persuade a store attendant to go down the road to get them all drinks from Starbucks, and they settled in comfortably.

To her credit, the attendant who measured Darcy for a bra only looked mildly alarmed when she saw the numbers on the tape measure, and managed to come back with a whole armful of 30H sized lingerie that was actually very cute.

Ms. Romanov and Ms. Carter had very specific instructions for the staff on what kind of clothes to find, and they clearly took great pleasure in ordering Darcy around, instructing her to put on or take off various items of clothing, to stand in particular poses, and to come closer to one or other of them so they could do a thorough inspection.

She tried on dresses and skirts and blouses for work, all well-made and perfectly fitting. Then occasion-wear: slinky dresses made from silk, tight corsets and sharp tailoring for attending galas and premieres, with skyscraper heels and round-toed pumps to finish the outfits. Her bosses kept up a steady stream of admiring compliments as she tried on the clothes, commenting on her pretty figure and her graceful movements.

The lingerie was next, and as they locked the door for a little privacy, Darcy felt another tingle of nerves and embarrassment and heat at being naked in front of them for the first time. Ms. Romanov decided to help her get undressed, cupping both of her boobs under her bra for a moment before unfastening the back, leaving her nipples pert and aching. Ms. Carter was paying rapt attention to the process and let out a little noise of contentment when her breasts were revealed.

"You gorgeous thing," she murmured, as Ms. Romanov took one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. 

Reverently, Ms. Romanov slid down Darcy's body and dropped to her knees, head level with Darcy's crotch. "Ready for the panties to come off?" she asked in a low tone.

"I have the biggest consent boner right now," Darcy blurted out before she could stop herself. Both women chuckled delightedly, and Ms. Romanov slipped her fingers under the hem of the panties.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, sorry, thank you, yes please," said Darcy in a rush.

She dipped her head to press a kiss over Darcy's hipbone, before sliding her panties down her legs and helping her to step out of them, leaving her completely exposed.

"Gosh, do we _have_ to buy you clothes?" said Ms. Carter. "I'd rather keep you like this all the time. What a beautiful creature you are, my dear."

Ms. Romanov nodded in agreement, biting her lip. "Oh look, the blush goes all the way down her chest." She stood up and walked back over to her chair, then the women sat and just watched Darcy for several long minutes. She could feel her blush intensifying, moment by moment, as their eyes burned into her. 

"Turn around, slowly," said Ms. Carter eventually. "A full 360 degrees. Let us see all of you."

Darcy's skin prickled with heat and something like humiliation as she turned around for inspection, feeling like a piece of art that they were thinking about buying.

"You like this, don't you?" said Ms. Carter.

"I bet if we felt your little cunt right now, you'd be dripping, wouldn't you?"

Darcy couldn't do anything other than nod, shame burning through her.

"Such a good little plaything. So responsive."

Ms. Romanov hummed in agreement. "We should keep you naked in our living room, show you off to all our guests."

"Mmm, yes. We could tie you up so you're spread open and exposed, let them all see what a good little slut you are for us. Would you like that?"

Words had entirely deserted her at this point, all of her blood having rushed downwards during this conversation, Darcy could only nod wordlessly, her red lips slack and parted.

"Still, let's not get sidetracked," said Ms. Carter, efficient as ever. "Why don't you try on the green satin knickers?"

Somehow Darcy managed to organize her thoughts enough to pick up the panties and slide them up over her legs. Ms. Romanov stood and came over to her, running one finger along Darcy's dripping slit over the silk.

"We have to buy these ones," she said. "She's ruined them with her greedy little wet pussy."

"Oh darling," said Ms. Carter, sounding disappointed. "I thought you were going to be a good girl for us?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Darcy, her voice hoarse.

"That's OK, sweetheart. You're still new at this. We'll just have to train you, won't we?"

"Mmm," agreed Ms. Romanov. "Bad girls who stain their panties deserve to be punished, don't they?" She fisted a hand in Darcy's hair, making her hiss at the sting, the pleasure and pain mingling together. 

"Yes, Ms. Romanov," she gasped.

The rest of the shopping was a blur, as Darcy was dressed up in stockings, garters, bustiers, satin slips, beautiful embroidered nightgowns, bikinis, knitwear, thick winter coats, and a staggering variety of athletic wear.

("I need a gym buddy," explained Ms. Romanov with a shrug.)

They finally emerged after a couple of hours with more bags of clothing than Darcy had ever owned in her life, her skin buzzing after being stripped and re-dressed over and over by their sure hands. She was almost liquid as they manhandled her into the car, their hands rubbing soothing caresses over her body.

"You did so good, honey," whispered Ms. Romanov, drawing her close.

"Our beautiful little doll," agreed Ms. Carter. They both pressed against her body, cuddling her between them, and she let the warm feeling wash over her as she drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An aperitif before the main meal, ma'am?" he asked Darcy.
> 
> "A what now?"
> 
> "It's a drink you have before dinner," supplied Ms. Romanov. "I had to learn all this fancy British talk too."
> 
> "If a Frenchman heard you describing the word 'aperitif' as 'British talk' he'd have an aneurysm," said Ms. Carter, looking mildly scandalized. "Regardless, it is a lovely Sauvignon Blanc."
> 
> "Sure, hit me," said Darcy. 
> 
> "Maybe later," murmured Ms. Romanov.

When the town car reached the castle and slowed down, Darcy woke with a start, her head dropping forwards with a deeply unsexy snore. The other passengers had also drifted off during the journey home; Ms. Romanov was curled up in the corner of her seat, head pillowed against her arms, and Ms. Carter had her head on Darcy's shoulder and was drooling a little bit.

"We have arrived, ma'ams," said Jarvis as he opened the passenger door, his polished, butlery demeanor cracking only slightly as he smirked.

"Thank you, Jarvis," yawned Ms. Carter, unfailingly polite even when half-asleep.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, ma'am."

"Excellent. We'll have some drinks in the front parlor."

"Very good, ma'am."

They shuffled through into the living room, slowly waking up, and curled up in one big heap on the sofa, petting each other aimlessly.

"Tell us what you liked," said Ms. Romanov in a soft voice, stroking the hair away from Darcy's face. "We'd like to play with you again later, if you're up for it."

"I just spent the afternoon being pampered and fondled by two stone-cold hotties and I have to pick out _one_ thing I liked? You really are a sadist."

"Hey, you already knew that."

Darcy thought for a moment. "I liked it when you said you were going to punish me," she said honestly, smiling at the memory. "And when you talked about tying me up naked and letting other people see."

"I did notice that you circled "humiliation" several times on your kink list," said Ms. Carter, amused. "I think that's something we should explore more. You respond wonderfully to it."

Heat flooded through Darcy's body and she squirmed on the couch, rubbing her thighs together. "This conversation about how I enjoy being humiliated is making me feel humiliated, and I'm enjoying it. This is a positive feedback loop."

"Oh, really?"

"I learned about them in physics class - we could have an unstable situation here. In my pants."

"You're not wearing pants, darling."

"Aw, yeah." Darcy tried not to pout.

"Was there anything you didn't like?" asked Ms. Carter, keen to do a thorough debrief. 

Darcy shook her head. "Mm-mm. You didn't hit any of my limits and you kept the whole thing just, like, super fun for me."

"Wonderful. We don't have any complaints either. You're such a sweet little thing. How about we take you back to your bedroom after dinner and make you cry, hmm?"

"Yes, please."

The conversation degenerated into Ms. Carter and Ms. Romanov bickering about their last sparring session, describing it to Darcy and asking her to adjudicate on who had or had not cheated (they both had). At some point, Jarvis materialized near the coffee table, holding a tray with a bottle of wine in a cooler and three crystal glasses.

"An aperitif before the main meal, ma'am?" he asked Darcy.

"A what now?"

"It's a drink you have before dinner," supplied Ms. Romanov. "I had to learn all this fancy British talk too."

"If a Frenchman heard you describing the word 'aperitif' as 'British talk' he'd have an aneurysm," said Ms. Carter, looking mildly scandalized. "Regardless, it is a lovely Sauvignon Blanc."

"Sure, hit me," said Darcy. 

"Maybe later," murmured Ms. Romanov.

Jarvis poured three glasses of wine with not so much as a raised eyebrow, clearly being used to the proclivities of his employers, and vanished off to the kitchen to finish cooking.

After dinner - which was a very nice pot roast which Darcy would have really appreciated if she hadn't been stuck between two beautiful women who were intent on driving her to distraction with their wandering hands and whispered promises of painful delights - she was almost relieved when the meal was over and her employers dragged her by the hands to her bedroom.

Her new clothes were already put away in her wardrobe for her, a dizzying array of jewel-toned dresses and crisp starched shirts, all neatly lined up. Her dressing table had been restocked with high-end makeup, shiny eyeshadow palettes, foundations, powders, highlighters, and soft, clean brushes. Getting ready tomorrow morning was going to be _fun_.

Ms. Carter hooked a finger into her waistband and pulled her close.

"Remember your safewords?"

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for heck yeah."

"And if your mouth is... otherwise occupied?"

"Click my fingers or hum 'God Save the Queen'."

"Good girl," praised Ms. Carter, and pushed her back onto the bed. Darcy landed with an "oof". 

Ms Romanov climbed over her, straddling her hips, and started unfastening her shirt, one button at a time, rolling her hips in a truly filthy way. Pressing the whole length of her body against Darcy's, she captured her lips in a firm, open-mouthed kiss - wet, hot, and deep. Darcy moaned and arched her back, pushing back against Ms. Romanov's body, offering up her body to her control.

She slid her opened shirt down over her shoulders and unfastened her bra in the back, giving her boobs a firm squeeze as she pulled off the bra completely, leaving Darcy's upper body totally exposed. She took her nipple between her teeth and gave it a light nip, watching as it hardened, its rock solid point a contrast to the soft swell of her breast. She slipped down the side zip on the skirt and gently eased the waistband down over Darcy's thighs, revealing her green satin panties.

"Those are the knickers our naughty girl dripped all over, aren't they?" asked Ms. Carter from where she was perched on the side of the bed, watching the goings-on with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Let's see if you've been any better behaved since we last checked," purred Ms. Romanov, bringing the heel of her hand to press against the soft mound of Darcy's vulva.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head in mock disapproval. "Dirty panties, dirty girl." Darcy bit her lip, throwing her head back and groaning at the touch, humiliation and shame mixing with heat. "Soaking wet. It's about time you were punished, huh?"

"Please," she choked out.

"It's OK, we know what to do with bad girls," said Ms. Romanov, running her fingers firmly up either side of her swollen clit on the outside of her silky, dripping panties. She drew her hand back and gave her clit a tap with two fingers, just a light hit, then slapped a little harder. The slaps slowly intensified in pressure until she was hitting Darcy's clit with her whole hand with more force than she'd thought she could take. Darcy bucked her hips up to meet every strike, panting out "ah, ah, ah," at each impact.

Just as the pleasure was starting to swell, Darcy's eyes screwed shut as she got closer and closer to climax, Ms. Romanov stopped, leaving her twitching and unsatisfied.

"Fuck," groaned Darcy, clenching her hands in the sheets. "Please."

"Shh," said Ms. Romanov, pulling down the sodden panties with one smooth movement, and folding them into a ball. She put one thumb on Darcy's chin. "Open up," she said, and shoved the panties into her mouth, effectively gagging her. "There, now you can taste yourself."

Ms. Carter grabbed her hair and used it as leverage to turn her over, pressing her face into the bed. Darcy moaned through the fabric, the pain sending sharp spikes of pleasure straight to her aching cunt. She panted, lips slack and open, as Ms. Carter manhandled her into position, bringing her knees up underneath her hips and crossing her arms behind her back, leaving her presenting her ass and her dripping pussy, smooth and vulnerable.

"Next time I'll bring along some rope to keep your hands out of mischief, but for now you'll have to hold onto your elbows for me. You won't let go, will you? You won't like us very much if you disobey."

Darcy shook her head, gripping her elbows tightly and pushing her ass out more, searching for stimulation.

"Good girl," said Ms. Carter, and landed a stinging slap on Darcy's exposed ass cheek. Darcy stuttered out another moan, drooling around her gag. She started out slowly, with small slaps that warmed her ass and turned her plump cheeks pink. 

"That's a pretty sight," murmured Ms. Romanov, pecking a little kiss onto her abused flesh. 

"Yes," agreed Ms. Carter, her blows falling harder and faster. Darcy let out a shout, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. The pain was brilliant, hot and searing with each thump of her hand. Darcy had never been so turned on in her life, aching for the next slap, for someone to touch her pussy, for whatever they wanted to do to her.

Ms. Carter licked her hand and slapped her again with all of her strength, making Darcy jerk at the sudden sting. She was really screaming with each impact now, tears leaking out of her eyes, as wrecked sobs forced their way out of her body. There was something intoxicating about submitting to so much pain, willingly enduring such rough treatment, surrendering to trust, knowing that it would stop in an instant if she wanted, but never wanting it to stop.

After an amount of time (twenty seconds? Eight years? Darcy did not know), the slaps decreased in intensity until Ms. Carter's hand was just rubbing gently over her hot skin, soothing and hurting in equal measure.

"What a little trooper. You took your punishment so well," she said in a soft, indulgent voice. "You deserve a reward, don't you?"

Darcy nodded. "Mm-hmm," she agreed. 

Ms. Carter flipped her over onto her back, pulled the sodden panties from between her lips, and plundered her mouth with a kiss, planting her thigh between Darcy's and pressing up hard against her throbbing clit. Darcy moaned into her mouth, grinding down desperately against her leg.

"You can come like this, can't you?" asked Ms. Carter, pinning Darcy's arms above her head. "Rutting against my leg like the horny little slut you are?" Darcy let out a whine and redoubled her efforts, rubbing herself wantonly against the other woman.

Ms. Romanov, stretched alongside them on the bed, was murmuring in her ear, words of encouragement and praise and degradation in equal measures.

Darcy made a helpless noise as her pleasure started cresting to a peak, the brilliant friction pushing her onwards towards the edge of her climax as she whimpered and gasped. As the orgasm crashed over her, Ms. Carter bit down on her bottom lip, the pain sustaining the pleasure, prolonging the feeling before it started to ebb away, leaving her shuddering against the warm body above her, body twitching and jerking with aftershocks.

"Oh my God," she gasped, relaxing back onto the sheets, her arms like jello, a calm and restful feeling settling over every muscle in her body. Ms. Romanov was peppering her face with kisses while Ms. Carter nuzzled at her neck, holding her gently through her comedown.

They both cuddled her, one on either side of her, whispering endearments and stroking her hair. They gently eased her to sit up at the head of the bed, propped up by the cushions and wrapped in soft blankets. Jarvis knocked politely on the door and then came bustling in with a tray of hot cocoa and brownies, either having been summoned via text message, or due to some kind of psychic power that allowed him to sense low blood sugar. Darcy was in a daze, and just smiled at him blissfully as he came and went, then accepted little bites of brownie and little sips of cocoa. At some point some cold salve was rubbed over her sensitive ass by one or other of her employers and she hummed in contentment. 

It seemed slightly insane that they would gift her with the most intense sexual experience of her life and then insist on spoiling her with treats and cuddles, but if they wanted to give, then Darcy was not about to refuse. Once they'd satisfied themselves that she was happy and settled and had come down from her high, they headed off to their own room, leaving her with warm kisses and a reminder that breakfast would be at 8:30 the next morning. 

Darcy snuggled down into her blankets and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's patronizing that I keep using the word "like" in Darcy's speech, but it's just how it flows in my head. I like how it hints at the lighthearted approximate-ness of Darcy's character, and her tendency to roll with the punches and make herself at home wherever she is. To be honest I think the demonization of "like" as a filler word is usually the kind of thing that tedious misogynists who overuse the word "actually" are wont to do, and we here are above such things.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning, you," said Ms. Natasha with a knowing smile. "How's your butt?"
> 
> Taking a bite out of a ripe cherry, Darcy grinned. "Feels like someone went to town on it."
> 
> "Damn." She took a sip of her coffee, eyebrow raised. "Do you want us to call the cops?"
> 
> "Nah, I liked it."
> 
> "If I recall correctly, you were quite literally asking for it," remarked Ms. Peggy drily, pouring her a cup of coffee.

Darcy woke up the next morning feeling sticky, sore, and incredibly satisfied. She rolled herself out of bed and straight into the shower, letting the waterfall torrent beat over her shoulders, waking up gradually in the warm water. She contorted herself into shapes trying to get a good look at her ass in the mirror, but only managed to get a glimpse of the light smattering of pinprick bruises at the tops of her thighs. Making a mental note to ask her employers to take a photo of their handiwork later, she settled herself at her vanity table and began to investigate her new beauty products.

Her imaginary Youtube beauty tutorial in the mirror was upgraded today into an unboxing video. "This is the MAC Retro Matte lipstick in Ruby Woo, which has really classic black packaging," she said, pouting exaggeratedly as she colored in her lips. "This is a great lipstick for if you want to get your boss to kiss you and then slap you across the face and call you a whore."

"I'm just going to go for some loose waves in my hair today, without too much product, because I'm really hoping someone's going to drag me around by the hair later today and I don't want to get their hands sticky. I'm a thoughtful employee that way."

She picked up a small brush and turned her attention to her eyes. "I don't have anything sexy to say about my eyeshadow, but this palette smells like peaches and I am _here for it_."

Cosmetic preparation over, she started dressing by picking out some lingerie, black lace panties and a matching bra (the fact that she was wearing _matching underwear_ was kind of blowing her away), and indulged herself with a pair of sheer black stockings, not too heavy for the warm late autumn weather, with lace at the tops that she could feel when she rubbed her thighs together, a constant reminder that she was dressed up underneath her work clothes, decorated for her employers' enjoyment.

Over the top, she slipped on a black dress with wide sleeves that made her feel like a bat, but in a good way, and stepped into a pair of strappy black heels.

Overdressed for breakfast? Almost certainly. Would anyone be complaining? Heck no.

Dressed up to her satisfaction, she clipped along the hallway towards where she vaguely remembered being shown the breakfast room. Her employers were already sitting at the table, the morning sunlight flooding over the white tablecloth and illuminating the spread of pastries and fruit that awaited.

She gave them a bashful smile as she slid into her seat, enjoying the way they were both openly and appreciatively eyeing her up and down.

"Morning, you," said Ms. Natasha with a knowing smile. "How's your butt?"

Taking a bite out of a ripe cherry, Darcy grinned. "Feels like someone went to town on it."

"Damn." She took a sip of her coffee, eyebrow raised. "Do you want us to call the cops?"

"Nah, I liked it."

"If I recall correctly, you were quite literally asking for it," remarked Ms. Peggy drily, pouring her a cup of coffee. "Last night was wonderfully intense. How do you feel today?"

"Like a million bucks. You two really know how to show a girl a good time."

"Anything you didn't like?" 

She thought for a second, then shook her head. "I should've brushed my teeth before I went to bed but that's on me."

"No, we'll remind you next time before we tuck you in. We can't reasonably expect you to remember things after we've just beaten the living daylights out of you. We do have something of a duty of care, here."

"Whatever you want, lady. I just work here." Darcy picked up a croissant and took a large, undignified bite out of it. "What's the plan for today?" she asked, trying, and only somewhat succeeding, not to spray crumbs everywhere.

"The Sitwell situation will need addressing," said Ms. Peggy, primly biting into a juicy strawberry. "After breakfast we'll set up in the library and get you to fill us in."

"Sure, I'll grab my laptop."

"Then later I want you to keep me company in the gym," said Ms. Natasha, plucking approvingly at Darcy's sleeve. "I like this outfit, but I'm still gonna strip you down and dress you up in sports clothes." She ran a hand up Darcy's leg and made a pleased little noise when she felt the top of her stocking. "Dressed up for us all over, huh?"

Biting her lip, Darcy nodded.

"And at some point I'm going to tie you up and force you to perform sexual services," said Ms. Peggy, running her hand up Darcy's other thigh. "But I haven't decided how or when, so that's going to be a lovely surprise for you, hmm?"

Darcy shuddered, body flooding with heat. "That sounds good."

"Anyway," she continued briskly, giving her thigh a pat. "If you're quite finished with breakfast, hop along and get your computer and join us in the library."

The library was enormous, a beautiful old room with one of those awesome rolling ladders for reaching the higher shelves, like something out of a fairytale. Darcy was pretty sure that owning books made from paper was _so_ 2006, but hell, points for style. Her steps echoed in the room as she crossed the floor, clutching her ancient laptop as a talisman against all the analogue information in the room. 

Drawing up three overstuffed leather armchairs, the three women clustered together around a table and Darcy propped open her laptop and waited for it to grind to life.

"We've corroborated that Sitwell is indeed a close associate of Pierce," started Ms. Peggy with no preamble. "Maria found a golf club in common and a few other connections. We've been looking through his decisions on the board and we want to compare them to Hydra's goals. He's been very keen on diverting money away from our technology and information divisions, does that ring any bells for you?"

Darcy nodded. "I reckon that'd be part of Project Insight."

Ms. Peggy laughed. "Oh God, are they really still wasting their time on that?"

"You know about Project Insight?"

"Everyone knows about Project Insight: Hydra want access to everyone's personal information and they're hatching some incredibly roundabout evil scheme to go about it."

Darcy let out a laugh, glad to find someone else who understood. "They are the least tech savvy tech company I have ever met - as if you couldn't just give someone at Facebook a quick handjob and come away with a flash drive full of whatever you wanted."

"That's just Hydra all over. From what I understand, the aim is to be able to eliminate threats to Hydra before they emerge, is that correct?"

"Yep. Full on Minority Report shit."

"That could pose a problem for us down the line. I'd like a way to get more information about their plans."

Darcy chewed on her lip, hesitant.

"I did something that might be helpful," she said after a moment.

"We're all ears."

"It's kinda illegal."

"Even better," murmured Ms. Natasha.

"Well like I said, they're not all that tech savvy, and they didn't know enough about computers not to give administrative access to an intern."

"So you managed to get hold of internal information?"

"Oh, way better than that. I can still access their systems, from anywhere."

They both turned to her, in rapt attention. "How did you do that?" asked Ms. Natasha.

"Once I had root access, I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. Anyone could have, if they knew what they were doing. I opened up some ports on their servers to the outside world, and I made sure they couldn't get rid of my access."

"How?"

"Well, I get to decide who gets to decide who can have root access to the system, and I decided that only I get to decide."

There was a moment of silence while her employers blinked at her, impressed and confused in equal measures. Darcy felt herself blushing, somehow more uncomfortable with this kind of attention than with their sexual advances.

"I remember seeing cyber security classes in your college transcript," said Ms. Natasha eventually. "You're quite the hacker, huh?"

"I guess. Nobody expects me to be good with computers, because of the boobs and the fact that I say dumb stuff all the time. It's great camouflage."

"Clearly they underestimated you at their peril," said Ms. Peggy. She gestured to the laptop. "May I?" 

"Sure," said Darcy, "but don't put it on your lap because it runs really really hot. Oh and the Q key doesn't work, so if you need the letter Q, press Ctrl-Alt-W."

Shaking her head, Ms. Peggy tapped her phone a few times. "Jarvis, buy a new laptop for Darcy," she said into the speaker.

"Very good, ma'am," came the tinny reply.

"I want a red one!" shouted Darcy into the phone.

"I will take that under advisement, ma'am."

"So what exactly do you have access to?" asked Ms. Peggy.

"Literally everything," she shrugged. "I copy all the data from all of their computers every 24 hours - I can give you a snapshot from this morning if you want. I've got their emails, their internet searches, their files."

"You can see their internet searches?"

"Ugh, yeah. Brock Rumlow looks at some messed-up porn and doesn't know how to use incognito mode." Darcy made a face. "I can also pull up their guest log and all the people who've logged onto their wifi."

"Why did you set this up?"

"Spite."

They both nodded, understanding. "Can you make changes to their system from outside, as well?" asked Ms. Natasha.

"Yep. I've just been using their server to mine cryptocurrency, but I was thinking of installing keyloggers so I can get all of their passwords as well, I just never got around to it."

"Is cryptocurrency like Bitcoins?"

"Yeah. It's been six months and I've made a dollar fifty, but I still think it was worth it."

"Could they bypass what you've done and kick you out?"

Another shrug. "They'd need to boot up into another operating system from the physical machine. It wouldn't be difficult, if they knew what to do, but they'd have to actually figure out what was going on first."

"Do you have a way to check if they've done that?"

"I have a little script that checks every hour whether they've changed my access and sends out a signal. The moment it stops transmitting, I get an alert on my phone."

"Like a dead man's switch," said Ms. Natasha. Darcy nodded.

"Darcy, you are a treasure," pronounced Ms. Peggy, beaming at the computer screen. Darcy rubbed the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed. 

"It's not that big a deal," she mumbled.

"Yes, it is. Don't undervalue your skills, darling. Not a lot of people can do what you did."

"We should get James and Steve onto this," said Ms. Natasha. "See if we can use any of this stuff legally."

"Barnes and Rogers?" asked Darcy, perking up.

"I see you've heard of our legal team."

"The second hottest power couple in the world after the two of you? Jesus, yeah."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," said Ms. Peggy drily, looking rather pleased.

"I think they'd like you," said Ms. Natasha, tugging on a lock of Darcy's hair.

"Yes," agreed Ms. Peggy. "Our clever little hacker. We might have to serve you up for them to play with one day."

Cheeks burning, Darcy let out a little noise and rubbed her thighs together to stem the wave of arousal that flooded over her.

"Oh yes," said Ms. Natasha warmly. "We like to show off our nice things. You'd like that, wouldn't you? All trussed up in ropes, naked and dripping, tied up like an object for our friends to use." She ran a hand down the hourglass curve of Darcy's side and grabbed a handful of her ass. Darcy shuddered at the words and at her touch.

Ms. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Ms. Peggy, a silent communication that was clearly meaningful, as the brunette stood up and walked over to an unassuming-looking bookcase, searching out a particular tome. She tilted the book, an ancient copy of _A Little Princess_, and, improbably, the entire bookcase swung open, revealing a doorway into a dark room.

Entirely unselfconscious, Darcy stared, slack-jawed. "You're kidding me," she said.

"You've more than earned a treat. Besides, what's the point in living in a castle if you don't have a secret dungeon behind a bookshelf?" shrugged Ms. Natasha.

"This was _not_ in the tour. Give a girl a warning, you know?"

"And miss seeing the look of surprise on your face? Please." 

Ms. Natasha fisted her hand in Darcy's hair and dragged her to her feet. Darcy hissed and allowed herself to be led, stumbling, into the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pleased to announce that I am, in fact, back on my bullshit.
> 
> Darcy's outfit:  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy had no idea what working out with Ms. Natasha would entail - she was so graceful and strong, like a coiled spring or a leopard, that her gym sessions could presumably include anything from a one-woman production of _Swan Lake_ to towing a semi truck up a hill. 
> 
> The fact that Ms. Natasha could probably benchpress her was way hotter than Darcy could really think about right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: in one (consensual, fun, happy) scene in this chapter, someone play-acts like a high school bully. Everyone involved is on board and likes it, but if this might bring you some bad flashbacks, feel free to skip the second half of this chapter because it's all smut, no plot.

Ms. Natasha dragged Darcy into the dungeon by her hair and threw her onto the bed, the impact expelling the air from her lungs in a whoosh.

The bed was just like her own four poster, but with black sheets instead of white, and rings bolted to all the pillars, clearly for attaching helpless, shackled subs to. The room was lit softly and decorated with dark fabrics. It looked like an ordinary if gothic bedroom, but it contained several promising chests of drawers, padded benches, and sturdy-looking exposed beams.

As Ms. Natasha forcibly stripped Darcy, pulling her dress off over her head, Ms. Peggy brought out a neatly coiled length of red rope from a drawer under the bed and rubbed it against Darcy's exposed skin.

"Nice and soft, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Darcy. "Are you gonna tie me up?"

Ms. Peggy ghosted her hand over the side of Darcy's face, then pulled it back abruptly and slapped her on the cheek. Darcy gasped.

"I'm going to do whatever I want with you, and you're going to do what I tell you, and take it," she said firmly, gripping Darcy's chin. "You'll find out when I want you to, and not a moment before."

Darcy nodded, biting her lip. "Could you-" she said hesitantly.

"Could I what? Finish your sentence, for God's sake. We haven't got all day."

"Could you slap me again, please?"

Smiling indulgently, Ms. Peggy landed another stinging blow to the side of Darcy's face. Darcy let out a full-throated moan at the pain, writhing beneath her.

"Since you asked so politely," said Ms. Peggy, helping herself to a kiss from Darcy's ruby-red lips before grabbing her by the hair to pull her to sitting.

"We have good taste in lingerie," purred Ms. Natasha, admiring the sight of Darcy's boobs cradled in black lace, her tiny panties barely covering her dripping cunt and pert little ass. "You look like even more of a whore than you really are."

Flushing in shame and arousal at the harsh words said in an appreciative tone, Darcy squirmed a little, earning herself another slap from Ms. Peggy.

"Hold still," she admonished, looping a doubled length of rope around Darcy's chest. She fashioned a harness, wrapping the rope over and between Darcy's breasts outside her bra. She pressed the rope firmly to her flesh, jerking her this way and that, and Darcy followed her every movement, surrendering herself to her control. The silken drag of the rope over her skin was intoxicating, and the constricting tightness of the harness was anchoring, like a hug.

Ms. Natasha re-settled Darcy's glasses on her nose for her, then forced two fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them reflexively, moaning around them. The fingers pressed down on her tongue, brushing against the back of her throat, making her gag and drool.

"What, you forgot how to swallow?" said Ms. Natasha in a soft voice, finger tracing the saliva dripping from Darcy's mouth. "Our clever little hacker gets kinda stupid when she wants her holes filled, huh?"

Still drooling around the fingers in her mouth, electrified by the feeling of rope on her skin, cunt pulsing with desire, Darcy let out a little whimper, eyes glassy.

"That's okay, darling," said Ms. Peggy consolingly, wrapping rope around Darcy's wrist. "All you have to do is follow our instructions to the letter. No need for any thoughts in that pretty head of yours."

"That's right, doesn't matter how fuck-dumb you are. You're our pretty toy to play with."

Darcy moaned again, the words shooting straight through her body and lighting her skin on fire.

With a final jerk of the rope, Ms. Peggy finished tying Darcy's hands behind her back, securely fastened to the chest harness. "There," she said with a satisfied tug on the ropes. "Now you couldn't get in trouble if you tried."

"Thank you," whispered Darcy, mind hazy, so turned on that she could barely form a coherent sentence. 

"Aw, she's still so polite, even when she's a little hot mess. You just want to please us, don't you?"

Darcy nodded helplessly, and Ms. Natasha rewarded her with a kiss, filthy and wet, fucking her mouth with her tongue. She thrust her hands down into Darcy's bra and pulled out her soft tits, squeezing them between her fingers and tweaking her nipples until they were achingly hard.

Ms. Peggy stood, kicked off her shoes, and slid down the zip at the side of her neatly pressed skirt, slipping it over her thighs to reveal a pair of satin French knickers. She slid her fingers into the waistband and slowly divested herself of the panties. She settled herself at the head of the bed, placing one leg either side of Darcy, spreading her thighs to give Darcy a good look at her pink, wet pussy.

Mouth slack, still drooling a little, Darcy could only watch.

"Here's your treat," said Ms. Peggy, grabbing Darcy by the hair and pulling her forward so that she was balanced precariously on her knees, her face buried between the other woman's thighs. Darcy moaned, the heady scent of the other woman overwhelming her senses, and then set to work lapping at her clit, circling with her tongue, sucking lightly. Ms. Peggy guided her head this way and that with her hand gripped in her hair, letting out a hiss of pleasure.

"Fuck," she breathed, her usual prim manner broken apart by Darcy's mouth. She arched her hips from the bed and pushed Darcy's head down, grinding against her face. "Good fucking slut."

At the other side of the bed, Ms. Natasha was stroking Darcy's sides up and down with feather-light touches, pressing her little body against hers, hips flush against her ass. She looked up and made eye contact with her partner, sharing an adoring look.

"Listen to that," she whispered in Darcy's ear. "Doesn't she sound amazing? You're gonna make her come."

She pulled back and sank her teeth into Darcy's exposed ass cheek, eliciting another moan that vibrated through Ms. Peggy's clit and made her gasp. Following up the bite with a harsh slap over the same area, she pressed her hand over Darcy's cunt through the sodden lace of her panties. 

"She likes this," said Ms. Natasha to Ms. Peggy, talking about Darcy as though she couldn't understand them, a dumb toy. "Likes having her mouth used, being all tied up and helpless for us to play with."

Darcy was gasping against Ms. Peggy's clit, her juices dripping down her chin as the other woman arched her back and tightened her grip on her hair, breath coming out in little pants, getting closer to the edge. Darcy licked with a fast, steady rhythm, her tongue beating against her employer's swollen clit. As her orgasm hit, Ms. Peggy let out a strangled sob, holding Darcy's head close against her dripping cunt. Darcy carried on licking her through the aftershocks until the shudders were subsiding, then she slowed her pace so that the flat of her tongue was gently pressing over Ms. Peggy's clit in long, slow licks.

Once Ms. Peggy regained her wits, Darcy was pulled up by her hair to sit back on her heels, dazed and achingly turned on, face dripping.

"God, you're a mess," she said, grabbing a cloth from the bedside drawer and wiping at Darcy's face with a clinical, detached air. "Dirty girl. Just can't keep yourself clean, can you?"

"She's dripping wet," said Ms. Natasha pressing down on Darcy's clit with the heel of her hand through her panties. 

"Please," gasped Darcy.

"Aww, she thinks we're gonna let her come."

"Darling, don't be greedy," admonished Ms. Peggy. "We get to decide when you come, don't we?"

Darcy nodded, pouting.

"These glasses really suit you," said Ms. Natasha, settling them straighter on Darcy's nose. She turned into the caress shamelessly, seeking sensation, and was rewarded with a little slap. "Like a nerdy grad student. Ooh," she said, struck with a sudden thought. "Sometime we should do a whole 'hot for teacher' thing."

"Yes," said Ms. Peggy, latching onto the idea. "Your professor gave you a bad grade and you want to make it up to her."

Darcy's eyes widened and she moaned again. "Please," she said.

"If you're good," said Ms. Peggy primly, standing up and getting herself dressed again. She pulled Darcy to her and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her lips.

She unwound the rope from around Darcy's chest, freeing her wrists. Darcy let out a little whimper at the loss of constriction. Ms. Peggy ran a finger down the inside of Darcy's wrist, admiring the grooves left in her skin by the rope, as Ms. Natasha wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, pressing little kisses into her neck. "You did so well," she murmured into her skin.

"I agree," said Ms. Peggy, giving them both one last kiss. "Now, I've got to get to work, so I'll leave the two of you to your afternoon."

Little by little, Darcy started to come down from her high, Ms. Natasha wrapped around her, whispering words of praise and kissing her neck. 

"Time for a snack," said Ms. Natasha eventually, grabbing a protein bar from the nightstand and breaking off little pieces, leaving them in the palm of her hand for Darcy to nibble. "You back with me?"

"Yeah," said Darcy, turning her head for another kiss, languid and unhurried.

"Good," said Ms. Natasha, abruptly jumping off the bed and grabbing Darcy's hand. "Gym time!"

Darcy had no idea what working out with Ms. Natasha would entail - she was so graceful and strong, like a coiled spring or a leopard, that her gym sessions could presumably include anything from a one-woman production of _Swan Lake_ to towing a semi truck up a hill. 

The fact that Ms. Natasha could probably benchpress her was way hotter than Darcy could really think about right now.

Dragging her along by the hand with cheerful enthusiasm, when they reached Darcy's bedroom Ms. Natasha went straight to her drawers and pulled out a pair of tight yoga pants, a sports bra, a slouchy vest, and a pair of sneakers. She threw Darcy down onto the bed and rolled her stockings down her thighs, revealing bare, smooth flesh. She straddled Darcy's hips and unclasped her bra, then manhandled her tits into the sports bra, arranging them where she wanted them.

"I love your boobs," she said fondly, and rested her head on them for a moment.

"Thanks, I grew them myself."

After Darcy wriggled into the yoga pants and threw on the rest of her outfit, they headed down to the gym, which was a brightly lit room with a few machines around the walls, several sets of gymnastic bars and a truly staggering array of free weights. Darcy was relieved to find that they were going to start with some gentle stretching. Ms. Natasha talked her through a yoga routine, taking care to come and correct her posture occasionally, with only a small amount of gratuitous groping. She seemed happy with her progress and at the end of their routine, lifted her effortlessly into the air with her legs and balanced her with her belly on her feet.

"Whee!" Darcy giggled.

Ms. Natasha then went off to the weights to do various incredibly impressive things, and Darcy set herself up on a treadmill for a gentle jog, situated such that she could watch, and tried not to drool. They spent another half an hour together in the room, keeping up an occasional light conversation until Ms. Natasha, dripping with sweat, shut off Darcy's treadmill and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's time for a shower," she said, licking the sweat from Darcy's neck, "and I want to play with you, if you're up for it?"

"Hell yeah."

In a flash, Ms. Natasha twisted Darcy's arm up behind her back in a half nelson and hustled her through a door into a room which looked for all intents and purposes like a high school locker room, with a long row of showerheads, a wooden bench, and a couple of lockers. She pushed her, fully clothed, into the showers and turned on the spray, then pinned her to the wall with her forearm against her throat, the full length of her strong little body an insistent pressure against her.

"You scared, nerd?" she sneered, nose brushing against Darcy's. "You can struggle all you like, I'm going to take what I want from you."

Darcy gulped, shifting against the cool tile at her back. "Fuck," she breathed.

"What's your color?" asked Ms. Natasha, brushing her mouth against Darcy's bottom lip.

"Green," she gasped. "So fucking green."

With a predatory grin, Ms. Natasha swept in to bite Darcy's lip, the arm across her neck pressing harder, making it harder for her to breathe. She wriggled her hand between their bodies and down into the front of Darcy's yoga pants, sliding straight between her labia to slip two fingers straight into her wet cunt.

"This is what you wanted, huh, nerd? I saw you watching me."

"Fuck," said Darcy again, writhing against her body, fucking herself down onto the fingers.

"You're just my little bitch now, huh?" she said, crooking her fingers to press at Darcy's G-spot, eliciting a moan, which she swallowed with a searing kiss. "Say it."

"I'm your bitch," choked out Darcy, cheeks flushing in shame.

She released Darcy's neck and pulled out her fingers, then efficiently stripped her wet clothes from her body, leaving her exposed and shivering. Placing one hand either side of her head against the wall, she kissed her again, boxing her in so there was no escape, their wet bodies sliding against each other under the water, then spun Darcy around, pressing her face against the tiles with a hand at the back of her neck, and plunged her fingers into her cunt again, this time from behind, her thumb ghosting over Darcy's sensitive asshole. Darcy was overcome, immobilized, overpowered, panting and moaning into the wall.

"Whose pussy is this?" growled Ms. Natasha, thrusting up savagely.

Darcy responded only with a strangled groan, and Ms. Natasha punished her with an open handed slap on her ass cheek, the water running over their bodies amplifying the sting.

"Whose pussy is this?" she repeated, scissoring the fingers of her other hand inside her, then adding a third finger, stretching out Darcy's tight little cunt.

"Yours," gasped Darcy, believing it completely, her whole mind centered on Ms. Natasha's hands on her body.

"Good girl," she said, pulling Darcy's head back by the hair and plundering her mouth with a kiss. She grabbed the showerhead and flicked a switch, converting the water flow into a thumping, throbbing pulse, which she directed straight at Darcy's clit.

The delicious cold of the tiles against her tits, the stretch of Ms. Natasha's fingers inside her wet pussy, the thumping pressure of the water against her aching clit, had Darcy racing towards an orgasm at the speed of light.

"I'm close," she gritted out after a moment, gasping against Ms. Natasha's lips.

"That's OK, little slut. You can come whenever you're ready."

She rested her head back against the other woman's shoulder and surrendered to the sensations, pleasure racing through her body, tipping her over the edge. The aftershocks had barely subsided when Ms. Natasha moved. Sweeping her legs from under her, she tackled her down to the floor, using a lot of force but somehow dropping her softly enough that she didn't hurt herself on the tile. Standing over her, she peeled off her sodden clothing and knelt down, one leg either side of Darcy's head.

"Now, I know you know what to do here. Get to work," she said, pressing her vulva against Darcy's lips. Her thighs around Darcy's ears were dampening the noise of the water, so all she could hear was the beating of her own heart and Ms. Natasha's moans as she licked enthusiastically, craning her neck to press her face into her employer's sweet, wet cunt. Ms. Natasha rode her face, bucking and writhing with each slick press of Darcy's tongue on her aching clit, and Darcy brought up her hands to rest on her employer's ass cheeks and pull her closer.

Time stretched as Darcy's world constricted to the space between Ms. Natasha's thighs, the sweet tang of her juices, the relentless rhythm she was setting with her tongue, Ms. Natasha's sighs and grunts as she got closer to the crest of her orgasm. When it hit, Darcy could tell by the way that her thighs squeezed around her ears, then stilled. Ms. Natasha slid down her body and kissed her again, soft and exhausted.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Thank _you_," said Darcy.

After laying in a tangle of blissful limbs for a while, they took turns soaping each other down and washing each other's hair. The shampoo was different from the one in her bathroom - it smelled like Ms. Natasha, and Darcy's fucked-out brain took pleasure in the idea of being marked with her scent.

Ms. Natasha toweled her dry and pulled some clean, soft sweatpants and a Shield t-shirt from one of the lockers to dress her up in.

They found Ms. Peggy wrapped in a tartan blanket on the couch, engrossed in a book. She looked up and beamed when she saw them walk into the room.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza and watching _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_," she said, opening up the blanket and shuffling up to make space for them on the couch.

"Count me in," said Darcy, taking the proffered seat and making herself comfortable.

"Did you enjoy your workout?" she asked.

"It was the _best_," she replied, and settled down for a cosy evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to BDSM, where we will beat the shit out of each other and then collapse into a big snuggly cuddle pile.
> 
> If you want to learn how to tie a chest harness, [check out this link](https://www.autostraddle.com/shibari-bondage-101-basic-chest-harness-351244/), or see if you can find a Peer Rope session in your area. 
> 
> For Natasha's workout routine, I was inspired by [this wonderful piece of art](https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/dimaiv-nov/black-widow-training/), and the fact that Scarlett Johansson can deadlift 220lb, which is a fact that I will never get over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning in late October, Darcy walked into the office at her usual time, only to be stopped by Peggy, who was holding a riding crop and looking absolutely devastating in in a crisp blue suit.
> 
> "You won't be needing those today," she said sternly.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "The clothes, slut. We don't have any video calls to make, and there's no point wasting good clothes."

Over the next few weeks they fell into an _awesome_ routine, and Darcy was surprised at how easily she settled into life at the castle. Her days were filled with the simple pleasures of meaningful work, a warm and safe home, plentiful food, and good company, interspersed with a good helping of incredibly inventive sex.

The work with Sitwell moved forwards slowly but inexorably. Darcy was expecting them to get rid of him the moment they were satisfied that he was working for Hydra, but Peggy had bigger plans.

"You've handed us a gift," she explained simply. "We're one step ahead of them at the moment - this goes far beyond just neutralizing one Hydra mole in our organization. If we can expose the shady parts of their corporate strategy, we might be able to shut them down completely."

Darcy's shiny new laptop (red, as requested) got a lot of use during that time, as she pulled out reams upon reams of Hydra information for Peggy and Natasha to pore over, and set up some scripts to extract more information from their keystrokes and the phones of anyone who visited them. Sitwell, it transpired, visited on a fortnightly basis, but his phone and Pierce's were in close proximity to each other much more frequently than that. 

When she wasn't busy tapping away at the command line or dealing with Shield paperwork, Darcy spent her free time exploring the beautiful grounds of the castle. The soft lawn over the rolling hills filled with dew in the quiet pre-dawn hours, getting her feet damp when she slipped out in the early morning to watch the sun rise over the trees. She found herself, more often than not, drifting into the walled garden where the climbing roses trailed over the red bricks, taking advantage of its perfect view over the whole estate. 

As autumn deepened, the trees exploded into fiery reds, oranges and golds, and the hedgerows heaved with blackberries. Natasha introduced her to her favorite little spot, a bower of trees in the woodland by a trickling stream, with a velvety bed of moss which they lay on for one warm afternoon, soaking in the fading sunlight and dipping their toes in the icy water. Natasha fashioned a garland of purple daisies for Darcy's hair and showed her how to track a fox through the undergrowth by the way it disturbed the grass. After a blissful afternoon, they made their way back inside giggling, picking bits of vegetation off each other's clothes. 

In a beautiful farmhouse within the boundaries of the estate, the groundskeeper and Natasha's best friend, Clint Barton, lived with his wife, kids, and dog. Clint taught Darcy how to fire a bow and arrow, and the best way to get onto the roof of the castle, and in return, Darcy showed him how to win at Mario Kart.

When she discovered that Darcy knew how to knit, Peggy insisted on being taught. As the evenings drew in, they spent many hours with Darcy curled at Peggy's feet, passing back and forth the needles as Darcy demonstrated stitches and unpicked Peggy's mistakes. Eventually she managed to make a long if rather wonky scarf, which Darcy received as a gift with great delight and wore proudly on their trips to the city.

Once in a while, Peggy and Nat would have a sparring session in the gym, which was Darcy's favorite thing in the world to watch, because it almost always degenerated into an aggressive makeout session. Peggy threw Natasha to the ground and claimed her mouth with a kiss, only for Natasha to use all of her considerable strength to flip her bodily over and savagely bite her neck. 

"This is hot. I ship it," commented Darcy from her perch on a stack of yoga mats, slipping her hand into her panties and circling her clit with two fingers. "How the hell are you both so strong?"

"Nat could crush a man's head between her thighs like a sparrow's egg," said Peggy with obvious beaming pride. Natasha visibly melted and leaned down to give her a soft, sweet kiss. Peggy used the moment of distraction to her advantage and reversed their positions, straddling Natasha's hips and pinning her hands above her head.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down, my love."

Darcy snorted, shaking her head. "Fucking dommes."

One morning in late October, Darcy walked into the office at her usual time, only to be stopped by Peggy, who was holding a riding crop and looking absolutely devastating in in a crisp blue suit.

"You won't be needing those today," she said sternly.

"What?"

"The clothes, slut. We don't have any video calls to make, and there's no point wasting good clothes."

"Yes, ma'am," said Darcy, obediently stripping as requested, until she was just wearing her lingerie. Peggy waved a hand, indicating that she should continue, so Darcy unhooked her bra and pulled down her panties, shivering in anticipation as she bared herself in front of her domme.

"Excellent," said Peggy, walking around to inspect Darcy's posture, tapping her with the crop to make her stand straighter. She gave Darcy a kiss and then pushed her down to her knees. "Natasha has paperwork that I need, but she's taken it with her to our bedroom. You can crawl all the way there, can't you?"

Darcy nodded mutely, red lips slack as she looked up at her boss.

"Right, well, don't sit there catching flies. Chop chop." She punctuated her words with a swat of the crop on Darcy's nipple.

Darcy moaned and turned to crawl slowly along the wooden corridor, swinging her hips a little, aware that she was fully on display. She looked over her shoulder to see Peggy watching her, giving her an approving nod.

It seemed like an age until she reached the bedroom door, which was wide open. Natasha was sprawled upside down on the bed, her head hanging over the edge as she read a piece of Hydra intel that Darcy had printed for her. Darcy made a small noise, announcing her presence.

"Hello there," said Natasha, taking in the sight of her naked sub on all fours, looking up at her expectantly through her eyelashes. "I take it Peggy sent you?"

"Yes, ma'am. She said you had paperwork she needed?"

"And she wants you to bring it to her, little sub?"

Darcy nodded, cheeks flushing.

"You look so nice like that, down in your place on the floor where we can use you however we like." Natasha selected a few papers from the pile on her bed and folded them in thirds. "Open up," she said, tapping Darcy's jaw. She opened her mouth to accept the sheaf of papers, clamping them carefully between her lips to avoid getting them wet.

"I think I'm going to get you to take something else for her as well, okay?" said Natasha, reaching into a drawer to pull out a metal butt plug and a small bottle of lube. "Hold still." Slowly, she circled a lubed finger over Darcy's pink little asshole, and pushed it inside. Darcy wanted to moan or beg, but she knew that she couldn't drop the papers she was holding in her mouth, so she made a guttural noise low in her throat instead. "That's right," purred Natasha, adding a second finger. "Just take it like a good girl." The plug was cold and smooth, and Darcy couldn't hold back a little gasp as it breached her tight entrance. The whole length slid into her, stretching her out, leaving only the base sticking out, a little jewel sparkling on the end of it as though it were just a decoration that had been added to her.

"Go on," prompted Natasha, giving her a slap on her ass cheek, making the plug shift inside her and eliciting another moan. "Back to work."

Somehow, Darcy marshaled her senses enough to start crawling back along the corridor, intensely aware of the plug with every movement, flushing with shame at doing something so _filthy_ in her place of business. She made quite the picture, her soft tits swinging under her body as she crawled along the floor, lips clamped around the paperwork, a jeweled butt plug shining in her tight, puckered hole, her cunt gleaming with moisture because she was _really really_ getting off on the whole experience.

Peggy was waiting for her when she got back to the office, tapping the riding crop expectantly against her thigh.

"How long can it possibly take to get a piece of paper for me? I'm afraid you will have to be punished." Peggy took the documents from between Darcy's lips. "Come on," she said, sitting down on her leather desk chair. "Over my lap."

Darcy complied immediately, draping herself over Peggy's knee and wriggling in anticipation. Peggy ran an appreciative hand over her ass cheeks and stopped short when she discovered the plug. "Oh," she said softly, touched. "Natasha really is such an old romantic. I suppose if she distracted you, then you don't really deserve to be punished at all."

"Yes I do!" said Darcy quickly, mind racing, desperate to feel the riding crop on her flesh. "I, uh, I also failed to use an Oxford comma in a memo I typed yesterday! And I put milk in my Earl Grey!"

"Well that changes everything," said Peggy, the stern edge returning to her voice. "I have certain standards to maintain in this household, and I can't have little sluts running around doing whatever they please."

"No, ma'am," breathed Darcy. The crop knocked the wind out of her, hitting her once, twice on her exposed ass cheeks. "Fuck, yes," she hissed, yearning for more. "I think cricket is boring!" she added. Peggy hit her again, possibly with more force than she entirely meant to.

"And how do you feel about Marmite?" asked Peggy, stroking the leather tip of the crop against her burning flesh, her voice low and dangerous.

"What the hell is Marmite?" panted Darcy.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," said Peggy, and really put her back into the next few strokes, making Darcy howl in pain, tears burning their way down her cheeks.

After a few more good hits, Peggy placed the crop neatly back on her desk and soothingly rubbed her hands over the burning stripes on Darcy's exposed ass, pressing the plug into her a little further. Darcy, floating on cloud nine, head hanging near Peggy's ankles, let out a long, fucked-out moan at the sensation. 

"There now," said Peggy, sitting her up. "You deserved that, didn't you?" Darcy nodded, sniffling, wiping at the tears that had trickled from her eyes. "Good girl," she said, giving her a peck on the lips before pushing her down onto her knees on the floor again. She put the crop between Darcy's lips, settling it between her teeth.

"I need you to hold this for me. You can do that, can't you?"

Peggy then proceeded to carry on working for a full _hour_, only reaching down on occasion to tweak Darcy's nipple or rearrange her posture. Darcy's mind was full of white noise, her skin singing at the delicious humiliation of being ignored and disregarded while she was kneeling naked on the floor. She let out a whimper a few times, the sound slipping out of her despite herself, and was rewarded with a harsh slap to the exposed skin of her thigh.

After an _endless_ stretch of time, Peggy finally wrapped up her work and pulled the crop from between Darcy's lips, placing it back on the desk. "Such a good little slut," she said. She reached down to Darcy's crotch and ran one finger along her slit. "Darcy," she sighed, "you're dripping again. Let's go and find something to fill up that greedy pussy of yours, hmm?"

She reached into a desk drawer to pull out a padded leather collar with a leash attached to it, and bucked it securely around Darcy's neck. "Down to the dungeon where you belong," she said, giving the leash a nasty tug as she set off. Darcy hurried to keep up, knees burning from being down on the floor for so long, cheeks burning in embarrassment at being led around on a leash like a dumb animal.

"We really haven't got all day, Darcy," reproved Peggy, tugging on the leash again.

When they reached the dungeon, Peggy pulled her up by the collar and pressed her chest down onto a padded bench, buckling her ankles to supports on the floor so that she was standing with her legs spread, exposing her cunt and asshole, the jeweled plug still stretching her out. Peggy admired the fading red stripes across her ass for a second, then delivered an open-handed slap right over Darcy's throbbing clit.

She examined Darcy's juices on her palm disinterestedly and then pressed her hand over Darcy's mouth and nose, cutting off her air supply. "Lick this clean, please. No breathing for you until you've finished." Darcy lapped at her domme's hand, tasting herself as her head rushed with the lack of oxygen. Satisfied, Peggy let go of her face, leaving her to gasp in lungfuls of air, and went to rifle through a drawer.

"Look, isn't this convenient?" she said, showing Darcy a thick dildo on the end of a long stick. "This way I can fill up those holes of yours without any bother at all. Now, open up."

Darcy parted her lips obediently and Peggy fed the dildo into her willing mouth, pushing it to the back of her throat just far enough to make her gag a little.

"That's right, get it nice and wet for me."

Breathing carefully through her nose, the feeling of the dildo filling her mouth and throat made her cunt pulse with humiliation and want.

The blunt head of the dildo nudged against Darcy's entrance, then pushed its way inside her to sit deep in her pussy, filling her up and stretching her open. Peggy gave the handle a little twist, then started to pull out a little way, only to slide back in, slowly fucking Darcy's aching cunt.

Peggy's phone rang, and she paused for a moment to pick it up. "Hello? Oh, Steve darling. No, no, I'm not doing anything important at all," she said, giving the dildo another long press into Darcy's wet cunt. "Fire away."

Darcy bit her lip, trying to stay quiet as her employer stuffed her dripping pussy again and again, speeding up to a punishing rhythm, until the pleasure was so great that she couldn't help but make a low groan, her breath pulsing in time with Peggy's thrusts.

Tutting, Peggy pulled the dildo all the way out, with an obscene squelching sound, and laid it down on the table. Pinning the phone between her ear and shoulder, she picked an industrial-looking machine with a round head, which was plugged into the mains, and pushed a button, making it whir into life, the wand vibrating with a loud buzzing sound. Darcy moaned in anticipation. Peggy shut the machine back off and slapped Darcy fondly around the face, then grabbed a thick roll of tape from a drawer.

"Hang on," she said into the phone, "I need both hands for this so I'm going to put you on speaker. Don't mind the noise, it's just that wet little hole I was telling you about."

"Oh really?" said a deep, amused voice from the speaker.

"Yes, she requires so much maintenance," she sighed, pulling out a length of tape. She seated the still vibrator flush against Darcy's clit in between her pussy lips, and taped it securely in place along her leg.

"There, is that comfortable for you, Darcy?" she asked, stroking along Darcy's ass and settling the plug deeper inside her. "The bondage tape should only stick to itself, but if it sticks to your skin you'll tell me, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Now, say hello to Captain Rogers."

"Hello, sir."

"Hello, Darcy," said the disembodied voice. "I've heard a lot about you. It seems like you'll be a real asset to the team."

"Thank you, sir, I- ah!" Darcy let out a strangled yell as the vibrator was turned on.

"Darcy," reproached Peggy. "Do try to be quiet. Steve, I'm afraid we won't get any more sense out of her from now on."

Twitching, Darcy gritted her teeth as the strong vibrations overwhelmed her senses, leaving her helpless and grunting.

"Oh, you've used the Hitachi? Poor girl. You are cruel to them."

"Now if that isn't an example of the pot calling the kettle black..."

A dark chuckle. "Fair enough. Turn it up a notch, won't you? You know I like hearing them scream."

Darcy squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation as Peggy stroked one hand up her leg towards the wand's controls. The increase in intensity hit her like a truck and she shouted aloud, hands clenching into fists as the vibrations overcame her and she went hurtling towards the edge of orgasm.

"I'm close," she grunted out. Peggy patted her ass cheek consolingly.

"You can come as many times as you like, darling, but this isn't going to stop," she warned her.

Darcy sobbed as her orgasm hit her, the continuing vibrations against her oversensitive clit escalating into sweet torture.

"Please," she yelled, not entirely sure what she was begging for.

"Now, there's really no need for begging," sighed Peggy. "It won't do any good. I'm just going to have to gag you." She opened a drawer and pulled out a long black dildo with straps attached to it. "Do you think you can take this all the way down your throat like a good girl?"

"Fuck, please, yes, _fuck_," shouted Darcy, barely aware of what she was saying as the aftershocks kept coming, the relentless pressure and vibration at her clit taking all of her attention.

"Very well. Remember, click your fingers or hum _God Save the Queen_ if you want to stop." Darcy managed to nod.

She forced the dildo into Darcy's slack mouth until it was seated all the way down her throat, and then she buckled it around the back of her head. "Remember to breathe through your nose." Darcy could only moan, gagging and drooling around the thick rubber cock in her mouth as the assault on her clit continued.

"Now, where were we?" said Peggy, picking up the dildo on a stick she'd discarded earlier and shoving it unceremoniously into Darcy's twitching pussy, making her scream around the gag as her holes were all stuffed air-tight. "Ah yes, Steve, you were going to update me on the new wording for our client contracts."

Later that evening, after she'd unshackled Darcy's limp, spent body from the bench and gently brought her back to coherence, Peggy handed her a slice of toast. "Marmite," she said.

Darcy took one bite and spit it out into her hand. "Why are you trying to poison me?"

On most work days, Darcy got to keep almost all of her clothes on. As well as snooping around Hydra's digital operations, Natasha got her in touch with their head of security, Maria Hill, and had her evaluate Shield's own defenses. For an organization without a cyber security department, they ran a pretty tight ship, and Darcy only managed to find a few vulnerabilities in their network, which she patched up efficiently, setting up monitoring systems to notify them in the event of a breach.

On November 5th, Peggy insisted on letting off fireworks (more precisely, getting Jarvis to let off fireworks while they watched from the top of the north-east tower) and explaining the history of Guy Fawkes to them in great detail. Nobody was any the wiser by the end of the evening, but the firework display was pretty cool.

When Peggy had to head to DC alone for a couple of days to deal with a trade negotiation, Natasha insisted on stealing Darcy for a cuddle day in their bedroom, dressing her in pyjamas and wrapping them both up in blankets and comforters. They binge-watched Disney movies for hours, munching on junk food and having heated discussions about the plots.

"I'm just saying, the whole premise of Beauty and the Beast is problematic as hell," said Darcy through a mouthful of popcorn.

"You've gotta look at it through the historical context of the time," said Natasha, reaching for another handful of M&Ms.

"I'm pretty sure they knew in 1991 that it's not OK to trap people in castles to make them kiss you."

"Worked on you," said Natasha, leaving a chocolatey kiss on Darcy's neck.

"If any of your furniture starts talking to me, I'm moving out."

As afternoon rolled slowly into the evening and the sun set through the picture windows, Natasha picked out _Secretary_ from the selection screen. "C'mere," she said, motioning for Darcy to sit between her spread thighs, so they were pressed back-to-chest.

She hooked her chin over Darcy's shoulder as the movie started running, and over the next hour proceeded to drive her to distraction with little touches, her hands running up Darcy's legs, over her chest, plucking at her nipples until they were achingly hard, stroking her face, her arms, as Darcy whimpered and leaned into the touch.

After an agonizingly long session of teasing, she finally slid one hand down the waistband of Darcy's pants, and took hold of her neck with the other, squeezing a little at the sides until dots swam in Darcy's vision.

"So smooth and wet for me," she purred, stroking down the outside of Darcy's vulva, letting one fingertip just dip into her dripping slit. Darcy moaned again and wriggled against her hand, searching for more stimulation.

"You're just gonna stay right here," said Natasha, wrapping her legs around Darcy's waist and giving her neck a warning squeeze, "and let me make you feel good, OK?"

Darcy moaned and slumped back against Natasha's tight little body, completely immobilized, surrendering to her control.

Natasha's fingers dipped lower, and she slid two fingers right inside Darcy's wet pussy, the heel of her hand pressing rhythmically against her clit as she pumped her fingers against her g-spot.

Darcy shuddered through her orgasm as the end credits rolled, Natasha's name on her lips.

Life in the castle was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Marmite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're having some visitors next week," announced Peggy one morning over breakfast. "Steve and James are going to fly in from DC so we can iron out the final details of the Hydra plan before we put it in action."
> 
> "I thought we agreed we were gonna call it Operation Snek?" said Darcy, piling banana slices on her waffle.
> 
> "I never agreed to that," said Peggy stiffly.
> 
> "We held a meeting while you were asleep and overruled you," said Natasha.
> 
> "I'm the sodding _CEO_," snapped Peggy. "We are not naming it Operation Snek, and that's final."
> 
> She pretended not to see Darcy and Natasha pulling faces at each other.

"We're having some visitors next week," announced Peggy one morning over breakfast. "Steve and James are going to fly in from DC so we can iron out the final details of the Hydra plan before we put it in action."

"I thought we agreed we were gonna call it Operation Snek?" said Darcy, piling banana slices on her waffle.

"I never agreed to that," said Peggy stiffly.

"We held a meeting while you were asleep and overruled you," said Natasha.

"I'm the sodding _CEO_," snapped Peggy. "We are not naming it Operation Snek, and that's final."

She pretended not to see Darcy and Natasha pulling faces at each other.

* * *

Darcy was pretty excited about seeing their guests, a feeling that was only exacerbated by Natasha and Peggy's insistence on describing to her, in great detail and with startling creativity, exactly what kind of things the two men could do with her body.

By the time they were due to arrive, Darcy was pretty much just a useless puddle of incoherent arousal.

"We'll have a meet-and-greet first with all your clothes _on_," said Peggy, straightening Darcy's blouse. "We need to address the Hydra situation before we get distracted."

"We'll go over your limits and the plans for tonight with the boys, too," said Natasha, who was reclining with her feet up on Peggy's desk, an action which many of the bravest men alive would fear to emulate. "Make sure we're all on the same page before we serve you up to them."

"Thanks," said Darcy, fidgeting a little. "I'm really excited," she admitted.

"We are too, darling," said Peggy, giving her a little kiss. "We couldn't be prouder of our lovely fuck-toy."

"This is going to be hot as _fuck_," agreed Natasha.

They repaired to the front parlor to wait for their guests, where Jarvis had laid out a high tea, with delicate crockery piled high with teeny tiny cakes, scones, and even finger sandwiches with the crusts cut off.

By the time the doorbell rang to announce their visitors, Darcy was halfway through her second slice of Victoria sponge, and even proper Peggy had caved and was heaping a truly spectacular amount of clotted cream onto a scone.

"Mr. and Mr. Barnes and Rogers," announced Jarvis, ushering in the two men.

Peggy and Natasha stood to greet them, and Darcy's brain short-circuited as she watched the two hottest power couples in the world greet each other with kisses on the lips.

"This is our assistant, Darcy Lewis," said Peggy, ushering Darcy forward to shake hands. "This is Steve," she said as he offered his hand, "and this is James."

"Call me Bucky," he said, shaking Darcy's hand with a warm, firm grip. "Nat and Peggy are the only people in the universe who call me 'James'."

"Bucky's a dumb name," mumbled Natasha.

"It is kind of a dumb name," said Steve, earning him a wounded look from his partner. "But I like it," he added quickly. Bucky grunted, mollified a little.

"Sit down, help yourself to some food," said Peggy, herding them towards the chairs. "Jarvis picked up that horrible coffee you're so fond of, so I'll pour you both a cup." She wrinkled her nose as she did so, and Steve and Bucky accepted their drinks with matching smirks.

"So," said Bucky, eyes twinkling. "Let's talk Operation Snek."

Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose with a long-suffering sigh and addressed her next comment to Darcy. "You might already know from your time there that Bucky's ex-Hydra."

"Yeah, they would _not stop_ going on about it," said Darcy. "Major sour grapes. They even have a picture of you on the dart board in the break room."

Bucky chuckled. "I'm not surprised. I kinda switched sides in the middle of a meeting at Shield when I saw Steve was working there."

"It was disgustingly romantic," said Natasha. "We had to throw away that poor conference table, though. It was traumatized."

"He brought us a lot of information when he joined us, but we've never had any luck pursuing them through the criminal courts," said Peggy. "The files you've managed to pull for us, however, are absolute dynamite."

"We got their tax returns, and their _real_ finance records," explained Natasha, smiling darkly. "They're gonna get their _asses kicked_ by the IRS."

"That's what we're getting them on?" asked Darcy, bemused. "They do all kinds of full-on war crime-level shit and we're turning them in for _tax fraud_?"

"If there's one lesson I've learned from practicing law," said Bucky, leaning forwards. "It's never to fuck with the IRS or the Postmaster General."

"Or someone else's tree," added Steve, with the voice of experience. "Replacing fully-grown trees is _expensive_."

"Well, _tree law_ notwithstanding," said Peggy drily, "this seems like our most promising avenue. Tax evasion is what brought down Al Capone in the end, you know."

"Are we gonna get in trouble for hacking into their systems?" asked Darcy.

"We would, if we were unwise enough to tell anyone that we've done so. Steve and James have been searching for sources of information that we can acquire _legally_."

"It's a lot easier now we know what we're looking for," said Steve. "Thanks to you, Darcy, we knew to start digging into their financials, and there are a bunch of publicly available records that I've turned over to my buddy Sam at the financial crimes program."

"So is that it? It's over?" said Darcy.

Steve shook his head. "They're still investigating. Hydra hasn't got wind of it yet, so they're going to be as unobtrusive as possible until there's a definite case. Oh, and Sam's going to give us a heads-up when they're ready, so we can come and watch."

Peggy's face lit up. "I'm going to enjoy the look on Pierce's smug face," she said, beaming.

"We'll keep combing through for more stuff for them to use," said Natasha, "and see if they have any assets we'd like to acquire."

"The last Hydra asset we acquired was certainly a success," said Steve with a sappy look in his eyes, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky snorted and pushed him off his chair.

"Now we've covered the business matters," said Peggy, ignoring their antics entirely as Jarvis cleared away the remnants of the tea, "let's go over our plans for this evening."

Steve nodded, pulling himself up into his chair as though nothing had happened. "We've looked over the information about you that Peggy sent over," he said to Darcy, his voice dropping to a low purr. "I can see why they picked you."

"Your interests are... of interest to us," added Bucky, gazing at her with darkening eyes.

"Is there anything you wanted to add to what you already put on the form?" asked Steve.

"Not really," said Darcy. "That thing I said about tickling, I know it _sounds_ like a joke, but I'm deadly serious. Tickling is a hard limit. Tickle me and you die."

"I believe you," murmured Bucky.

"We take it all very seriously, Darcy. We want to make sure you have a good time," said Steve gravely.

Darcy scoffed. "I'm gonna get Eiffel Towered by two incredibly hot guys, I'm already having a good time."

"Eiffel Towered?" asked Steve to Bucky in an undertone.

"A spit roast, except we high-five over the top," supplied Bucky with a wink at Darcy.

Steve hesitated. "Spit roast?" he asked eventually, in the same tone of voice. 

Bucky sighed. "I'll draw you a diagram," he said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Anyway," said Steve, the remnants of a confused frown still wrinkling his brow, "it's also _entirely_ up to you what you want to do about condoms, we would _never_ want to pressure you to-"

"It's cool," said Darcy, cutting him off. "We got through that fax of your STI results."

"And we got yours, and the birth control info," nodded Steve. The ladies had gone on a day-trip to the gynaecologist together a while ago, and hadn't _that_ been a weird afternoon. Darcy did get a lollipop out of it, though. "Did you have any concerns?"

"Just that someone is still using _fax_ in the twenty-first century. No, I..." She blushed. "The idea of swallowing your come, having it dripping out of my holes... uh, I like it."

"I'm gonna enjoy marking up that beautiful body," said Bucky in a low, dangerous voice, looking her up and down. "If you change your mind, though," he said, more earnestly, "we'll slip 'em straight on, no questions asked. Even if it's halfway through."

"I appreciate it," said Darcy.

With that, the boys departed to shower the travel grime off themselves and settle into their bedroom, and Natasha and Peggy turned their laser focus onto Darcy.

She gulped, a delicious frisson of fear shivering through her body. 

They both pounced on her at once, dragging her to the floor with practiced ease and pinning her down. Darcy fought back a little, wriggling her way free just to feel the thrill of being overpowered again, Natasha holding her down with a hand at her throat, Peggy straddling her hips. They ripped her clothes off her body, buttons scattering across the carpet, hissing sweet, threatening words as they bit and kissed their way over her exposed skin.

"Lucky us," said Natasha once Darcy was completely naked, stripped and vulnerable while her dommes were both completely clothed. "Not a lot of people have such a dirty little cum-slut to show off to their friends."

Darcy's moan was cut short by Natasha tightening her hand on her throat. "We don't need your input on this. You're here to be used, not to participate. Now are you going to stop struggling so we can put you on display?"

As best as she was able given the circumstances, Darcy nodded, and let her body go limp.

"Good girl," said Natasha, releasing her neck. Darcy's vision swam as the blood rushed back into her head and she sucked in a breath. "I love how much you get off on that," said Natasha fondly, breaking character for a minute to give Darcy a warm, sweet kiss.

Darcy grinned up at her for a long moment, brain hazy, before Peggy cleared her throat. "Stop fraternizing," she said to Natasha. "I want to tie her up and you're in the way."

Peggy had brought her favorite red cotton ropes out from the dungeon and stored them unobtrusively under the coffee table, along with some toys, a mean-looking ring gag, and what looked like a _gallon_ of lube.

Darcy was really, really having a good day.

Smirking, Natasha released her and held her hand out for a coil of rope. Working in tandem, her dommes folded each of Darcy's legs at the knee and took their time tying her ankles to her thighs, weaving neat ladders of rope up over her bent knees to keep her completely immobilized, unable to hide her ass and pussy from their prying eyes and insistent hands. She was really panting now, her helplessness and nakedness filling her mind with static, skin thrumming with electricity, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Let's see if she can stand," said Peggy to Natasha, talking about Darcy as though she wasn't there, like she was just a piece of sculpture that they were examining. They dragged her to her feet, and she managed (_just_) to balance on her feet, the rope keeping her legs in a strict squat position. Natasha rocked her experimentally and hummed.

"Kinda unsteady," she said, disapproving. Darcy squirmed with embarrassment. "It'll probably be better on a flat surface. We should get her prepped, anyway." She pushed Darcy over onto her knees so that her ass was presented to them.

"What kind of preparation were you planning?" asked Peggy, sounding detached as she spread Darcy's labia apart with her fingers, inspecting her. "This wet little pussy's always ready to take a cock, it's so greedy." Darcy moaned again, and Peggy slapped her hard, leaving a red outline of her hand on Darcy's ass cheek. "See?"

"Yeah, no," agreed Natasha. "That won't be a problem. It's her tight little asshole I was thinking of. I'd like it to be just as wet and hungry as her cunt when we present her."

Peggy hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, that would be very convenient. We did advertise her as holes for them to fuck, after all. The least we can do is make it easy." Darcy let out a moan at the idea of just being a convenient warm body to be fucked and used by anyone her employers wished. "Well, _easier_," she amended. "While you do that, I'll pop and get us some drinks."

"So what are you going to-" started Darcy. She cut off with a gasp when she felt Natasha's warm tongue brush over her asshole.

"What was that, little slut? Did you have a question?" she asked, before giving Darcy's ass another long, wet lick.

"I just-" panted Darcy as Natasha's tongue breached her tight entrance. "You know what, you kinda answered my question."

"That's what I thought," murmured Natasha darkly into her skin. She ate Darcy's ass out, wet and hot and messy, drool dripping down along Darcy's cunt, until Darcy was shouting into the carpet, her hands clenched into fists, hoarse pleas forcing their way out of her mouth.

"She doesn't even know what she's begging for, does she?" said Peggy, reappearing with a tray of drinks. "Maybe she's too hot. Don't worry, little slut, I have just the thing."

Before Darcy had time to think, a smooth, ice-cold can was pressed against the whole length of her dripping slit, and she yelped, shrinking away from the sensation.

"Cold, isn't it?" said Peggy cheerfully.

All Darcy could do was mutter ominously into the carpet about evil lesbians and their mis-use of innocent beverages, before Natasha was working on her ass again, slipping one slick finger inside her, and all the words left her head and she had to moan.

The first finger went in easily, and the second, but Natasha took her time getting her ready to take the third, twisting and scissoring her fingers inside her, stretching out Darcy's tight rim, before slowly sliding it in. The sudden fullness was delicious.

"That's a good start," said Peggy to Natasha, assessing the situation with a critical eye. "We probably should go for at least one more - it's not as though either of the boys are small."

Darcy's mind filled with wonderful visions of her asshole being violated by a massive cock and she whimpered, pushing her ass backwards onto Natasha's fingers.

"God, she really is desperate for it, isn't she?" tutted Peggy. "I suppose you'd better give it to her before she embarrasses herself."

Natasha smirked and started to trace around Darcy's rim with her fourth finger, drizzling over a little more lube and scissoring her other fingers inside her. The fourth slipped in, eliciting a fucked-out groan from Darcy's slack lips. 

"I imagine you could get the thumb in, too," commented Peggy, sipping her tea. 

"Do you think you can take my whole hand, little sub?" asked Natasha. 

"Fuck, yeah," breathed Darcy, mind floating in space, reveling in the sensation of being so _full_, spread out and naked in every possible way.

Slowly, improbably, Natasha's slick hand sank into Darcy's stretched asshole, her thumb tucked between her four fingers as Darcy's rim strained to accommodate the extra girth. Darcy let out a low, guttural moan, shamelessly pushing back into the sensation as Natasha's knuckles slipped inside her, then pulled out again and slowly fucked back and forth into her hole.

Once Darcy's ass was thoroughly fucked, stretched out and dripping with lube, Natasha pulled her hand out with an obscene pop and wiped it delicately with a towel, then paused to admire Darcy's still-gaping hole, pink and lewd. "Spitting, yay or nay?" she asked Darcy, spreading her cheeks.

"Yay," moaned Darcy, arching her back to present her ass.

Nat smiled indulgently and spat into Darcy's gaping asshole. "Look at you, you're a fucking disgrace," she said, watching her spit dribble down into Darcy's ass. "Beautiful." Peggy handed her a large butt plug and she slid it into Darcy's slack hole, seating it inside so that it kept her rim stretched open. Ready, Darcy reminded herself, for what was coming next.

Abruptly, Natasha lifted her up as though she weighed nothing and set her on the coffee table, carefully balanced on her feet. The position made the butt plug shift in her ass, and she clenched around it carefully to stop it from falling out, a little groan slipping past her lips. 

Peggy tied her chest in a looping harness, binding her hands behind her back so that all four of her limbs were completely restrained, her tits framed by the soft rope. With a cruel smile, she picked up the ice-cold can of Diet Coke again and pressed it to first one nipple, then the other, relishing in Darcy's hiss and the way they hardened to sharp points. She walked around Darcy to get a full 360 degree look at her body, quivering and dripping, trussed up in ropes, helpless and on display. 

"Perfect," she murmured.

"Just one more thing," said Natasha, picking up a shaker. She sprinkled a liberal amount of bronze glitter over Darcy's heaving tits, an ethereal dusting that stuck to the sweat on her skin. "There," she said, admiring her handiwork.

"Rather gilding the lily, darling," said Peggy. 

"I like glitter," shrugged Natasha. She turned to Darcy, and pressed the ring gag against her lips. "Now open up that pretty mouth of yours."

Darcy opened up her red lips and accepted the gag, which kept her mouth forcibly open, leaving her drooling down herself within seconds, and Natasha and Peggy made their final adjustments, trailing their hands over her body, re-seating the plug inside her, rearranging her hair to fall over her shoulders just so. When they were finally satisfied, they took a step back to gaze on their work of art. Natasha even snapped a picture on her phone. 

Footsteps approached down the corridor. "Here they come, little doll," whispered Peggy in her ear. "Playtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snek.
> 
> Things I've learned from reading /r/legaladvice too much: don't fuck with the Postmaster General, don't talk to the cops without a lawyer, don't poison food someone else might eat, don't cut down someone else's tree, check your carbon monoxide detector regularly.
> 
> I went back and forth on whether to get the boys to use condoms in this, because I do think more porn should have condoms in so that *certain* men make less of a fuss about having to put them on before sex. I decided to leave them out in the end because a) I figured it'd be hot and b) odds are, none of those men are reading this explicitly feminist mostly-lesbian porn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy let out a completely shameless moan, and the room erupted into laughter around her.
> 
> "You only met us this morning, Darcy, and now look at you," said Steve, sounding stern. "All you've done is shake our hands and you're already practically begging us to fuck you. Is she always this much of a whore?"
> 
> "You have no idea," sighed Peggy. "Thank heavens you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys... this is just porn.

"Enter," said Peggy crisply, for all the world as though she was conducting a business meeting rather than orchestrating an evening of kinky sex.

A rush of adrenaline flooded through Darcy as the men walked through the door. Drool dripped down her chest and onto the coffee table through the ring gag, but she couldn't honestly say that she wouldn't be drooling even without the gag. They were both wearing simple black clothes that lent them an air of quiet authority: combat boots, cargo pants and matching too-small t-shirts which were straining over their firm muscles. Steve walked in first, chin up, with military confidence and an assessing air, Bucky skulking behind at his six, eyes narrowed with a predatory gleam. Steve stood at parade rest and raked his eyes up and down Darcy's spread, naked body.

"You ladies have the nicest things," he said to Natasha and Peggy, who made noises of agreement. Darcy was hit with a flood of arousal at being called a _thing_, trussed up and displayed to be shown off, admired, abused.

Bucky was circling her, stalking around like a hunter scoping out his prey. He paused when he caught sight of the end of the butt plug that was jutting out of Darcy's ass and he smirked, running just one finger around the rim of her stretched-out hole. Darcy let out a completely shameless moan, and the room erupted into laughter around her.

"You only met us this morning, Darcy, and now look at you," said Steve, sounding stern. "All you've done is shake our hands and you're already practically begging us to fuck you. Is she always this much of a whore?"

"You have no idea," sighed Peggy. "Thank heavens you're here."

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now," he told Darcy, unzipping his fly and pulling out his thick cock, which was already at full mast, the end shiny with pre-come. "No point in wasting time when I could be using those holes of yours. If you want to stop, click your fingers or..." he paused, and looked at Peggy, grinning. "Or hum the _Star Spangled Banner_, OK?"

Darcy nodded. She couldn't see Peggy rolling her eyes, but she was 100% certain that it was happening. 

"Good girl," said Steve. "Now choke on my fucking cock."

He grabbed her hair in one strong hand and tipped her forwards, off balance, plunging his cock all the way into her mouth in one thrust. She gagged, tears forcing their way out of her eyes as he fucked her throat mercilessly, violating her mouth and leaving her no option other than to relax and take it. Her spit dripped down over the base of his cock, down his balls, and he let out grunts in time with his thrusts, panting raggedly.

Bucky had materialized behind her and pressed the length of his black-clad body against her back, his breath hot in her ear. 

"If you think that cock feels big now, just wait until it's deep in your ass," he murmured in her ear. "We're going to wreck those tight little holes of yours." To punctuate his point, he slid one hand between her bound thighs and plunged two fingers straight into her dripping cunt. Darcy made a choked noise around the hard cock in her mouth and spread her legs further, pushing down to fuck herself on his thick fingers. "Jesus Christ," he growled. "You know, some people might find this degrading. Not you though, huh?"

"Not our girl," said Natasha proudly.

Bucky's sharp teeth clamped down on the juncture between Darcy's neck and shoulder as he forced a third finger inside her slick and willing pussy. The combination of sensations left Darcy screaming and panting around Steve's cock.

"We're not gonna go easy on you," Bucky continued, licking and nipping at the spot he'd just bitten. "Stevie here has _amazing_ stamina."

"I could do this all day," grunted Steve in agreement, sweat beading on his forehead as he fucked Darcy's face.

Bucky flicked an eyebrow at Steve, and in unspoken agreement, Steve pulled out of Darcy's mouth just as Bucky lifted her up, one arm firm around her around the waist while the other hand was still hooked securely in her pussy. Her feet dangled uselessly in the air as he sat down onto the sofa and manhandled her into his lap, her naked back pressing against his t-shirt, the hard bulge in his combats pushing insistently against her ass. 

Steve knelt between Bucky's spread legs and unfastened his pants for him, freeing his hard cock from his underwear to lay along Darcy's slit. Bucky pulled his fingers out of Darcy's wet cunt and Steve sucked them into his mouth with a filthy moan, looking up at Darcy through his eyelashes. 

"Delicious," he murmured.

Taking a firm grip on the rope harness around Darcy's back, Bucky lifted her up and brought her back down to slide his cock inside her. Darcy couldn't see it but it felt about as thick as Steve's - which is to say, very thick indeed. He fucked up into her body, his powerful thighs doing slow rolls that teased and filled her up all at once, moving deep in her willing pussy.

"_Fuck_, she's tight," he gritted out as Darcy's cunt pulsed around his cock. Tipped forwards, held up only by Bucky's hand on the ropes on her chest, mouth held strictly open by the ring gag, she couldn't stop herself from drooling on the floor, completely helpless at his hands, as his thick cock plunged into her cunt over and over. 

Standing up, Steve threaded his hand in her hair again and yanked her head down onto his cock, filling her senses with the smell and taste and feel of his shaft plunging down her throat. He paused when her nose hit his stomach and held her there for a moment, struggling to breathe as she was stuffed air-tight, all of her holes filled. Steve pulled out and she gasped for air, eyes screwed shut at the intensity of the sensation, each thrust of Bucky's cock drawing out desperate noises from her throat.

"God, she's taking it so well. What a perfect little toy," said Steve, stroking the side of her face as he pushed just the head of his cock into her mouth, fucking back and forth in little movements that rubbed pre-come on Darcy's tongue.

"Wanna give her a treat?" panted Bucky, stilling his hips with some considerable effort and sliding out of her.

Darcy barely had time to catch her breath before she was lifted in the air and deposited on her back on the coffee table and Steve was kneeling between her bent legs, face buried in her crotch as he lapped at her aching clit like it was a melting ice cream. Bucky loomed over her, knees on either side of her head on the table, and slipped his cock between Darcy's stretched lips.

"Fuck," he moaned, with a long, slow slide into Darcy's mouth. "She really does take it well."

Steve hummed his agreement, the vibrations shooting through Darcy's clit. She let out a whine as his tongue increased its speed, thumping against her clit in a steady, relentless rhythm. Her skin was on fire with every touch, her senses overwhelmed by the assault of pleasure. Steve's hands stroked up her exposed thighs, strumming over the ropes that kept her spread open, and lingered over the base of the plug in her ass, giving it light taps that pushed it deeper inside her, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm as he sucked and lapped at her clit.

"She's getting close," murmured Bucky, pulling out of Darcy's mouth so he could watch her face as she reached the edge.

When her climax hit she let out a strangled yell, twitching and pulsing against Steve's face as he carried on licking her through the aftershocks.

"Fuck, you taste so good," huffed Steve into her skin. Bucky shuffled over on his knees to give Steve a deep, wet kiss. Tipping Darcy so she was sitting up, Steve gently unbuckled the gag from the back of her head and took it from between her teeth so that he could kiss her, giving her a taste of her own cunt, licking into her slack mouth as she panted, trying to regain control of herself. "You really are perfect, little doll," he whispered against her lips. Darcy flopped her head down to rest against his shoulder, a fucked-out moan escaping her lips as her jelly-like limbs drooped against him.

"Aw, that's cute," said Bucky. "She thinks we're going to let her stop."

Darcy whimpered.

"You're not getting out of it that easily, little slut," said Steve with a dark chuckle. 

He pulled Darcy down to the floor and settled her on her knees, pushing her head down and arching her back so that her ass and twitching cunt were presented to him. He grabbed the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out of her ass, lingering as the widest part stretched out her rim even further, before removing it all the way, leaving her asshole gaping and clenching at the sudden emptiness.

"So wet and ready for me," he murmured, slicking up his cock with a generous handful of lube. He rubbed the head of his cock against her hole and then slowly slid in until he was balls-deep inside her, bottoming out with deep moan.

"Fu-u-ck," she breathed, her body adjusting around the intrusion. 

Bucky, who was sprawled on the floor, leaning back onto the couch, slid his hand into Darcy's hair and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "Let's see what you can do with that mouth," he purred, forcing her head down over his cock, still hard and already gleaming with her spit. Darcy set to her task with enthusiasm, licking up and down the shaft, dipping her tongue into his slit to taste the pre-come pooling there, drawing the head past her lips to suck on it, swirling her tongue around the tip.

She rocked her body back and forth, down to fuck herself on Steve's cock in her ass, forward to suck Bucky's deeper into her mouth, making as much use of her limited range of movement as possible.

"Wow, she's really going for it," commented Natasha, making Darcy flush with delicious humiliation.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, darling?" said Peggy. 

Steve grunted in agreement, his hands clenching over Darcy's hips with a bruising grip as he watched Darcy fuck herself, his cock sliding in and out of her slick hole as he met every bounce of her ass with a snap of his hips, forcing himself deeper inside her. "That's it, little slut, work for it."

Meanwhile, Bucky's head was thrown back against the couch cushions, his breath coming in short pants as Darcy's mouth brought him closer to the edge. He let out a full-bodied groan as she pulled his orgasm from him, the salty-bitter taste flooding her mouth as her throat worked frantically to swallow. Steve's climax wasn't far behind and he spilled deep inside Darcy's ass, filling her with his come.

Darcy carried on suckling at Bucky's softening cock until he grabbed her by the hair to pull her in for a searing kiss, leaving her breathless and dazed.

"Thank you," she managed to gasp, the taste of him still filling her senses.

"So polite," chuckled Bucky.

Steve pulled out slowly, a trickle of his come leaking out of Darcy's hole as he removed his cock. He pushed it back in with his thumb and then slowly slid the plug back into her come-slicked, well-fucked hole.

"We're saving that for later," he told her matter-of-factly, giving the base of the plug a little tap.

Muscles weak, head resting on Bucky's shoulder, Darcy could only moan.

"Time for a break," said Peggy. "Don't worry, Darcy, we'll keep you occupied."

Before she had time to process this new information, Bucky threw Darcy over his shoulder, ropes and all, and carried her towards the secret entrance to the dungeon with the air of someone who knew exactly where it was. He deposited her face-down onto a padded bench and started to fuss around, adjusting the knots on her body and settling her knees onto the floor.

"Anything uncomfortable?" he asked, kneading her shoulders. "Nerves pinching? Knees getting sore? We can re-tie you in a different position if you need it."

Darcy gave an experimental wiggle, testing the feeling in her extremities and the strain on her muscles, and shook her head. "I think I'm good like this for another hour or two."

Bucky's grin turned feral. "I'm sure I'll enjoy every minute of it," he murmured, sliding a hand down the curve of her back to grab a handful of her ass. Darcy moaned wantonly and arched back into his touch.

"Now now, little doll," drawled Natasha, appearing at the door with a bottle of champagne and some glasses. "Let the boys have their refractory period."

"We've gotta let her have _something_," reproached Steve. "It's not her fault she's a desperate little whore."

"Your commitment to fairness never ceases to amaze me," said Peggy drily. "I'm sure we can whip something up."

As Peggy rustled around in the drawers, Darcy turned her head in curiosity to see what was about to happen to her, before Bucky's hand gripped her hair and pushed her face back onto the bench. 

"I bet you open your Christmas presents early, too," he admonished her, not removing his hand.

"Only the ones that look expensive!" she protested, voice muffled by the furniture.

She heard some more rustling, and the sound of a plug going into an outlet, followed by a heavy-sounding clank.

"Yeah, that'll work," said Steve.

Darcy was going to _die_ of anticipation if something didn't happen soon.

First, the round head of the still wand vibrator was pressed snugly against her clit and taped securely in place. Then, she felt the blunt tip of a dildo pressing into her cunt, stretching her as it pushed inside her, and she hissed with pleasure. "Fuck yes," she breathed.

"So easy," said Peggy, to general murmurs of agreement. "We haven't even turned them on yet." With that, she flicked a switch and the vibrator roared to life, sending shocks through Darcy's still-sensitive body, making her twitch against her ropes. 

Peggy flipped another switch. With a shudder, the dildo started to move inside Darcy, fucking in and out of her at a leisurely pace, and it took a moment for her pleasure-addled brain to realize that nobody was touching it. 

"How-" she choked out as the dildo kept up its relentless rhythm. "Is this witchcraft?"

"It's an extra-special toy for good cum-sluts who need their greedy holes filled," said Natasha. Darcy heard the pop of a champagne cork, and Bucky's hand released its grip on her hair, reaching instead for a glass. "We need something to keep you stuffed tight until round two, don't we?"

"Sounds like the kinda thing a witch would say," mumbled Darcy into the bench, nonetheless pushing herself back to take the dildo deeper into her dripping pussy.

"She really is an exquisite addition to your household," rumbled Steve, settling back into one of the four wing-tipped chairs that had been arranged facing the bench, making Darcy's taking-apart into a spectator event. "Such a smart mouth, and so eager for punishment." Darcy moaned, proving his point. 

The four of them made themselves comfortable in their seats, sipping their drinks and making murmured comments of appreciation at the spectacle, as though they were enjoying a production of _The Marriage of Figaro_, rather than watching Darcy's helpless, bound body being steadily fucked by a cruel, relentless machine. She wouldn't have been surprised if someone pulled out a pair of opera glasses to better observe the slow, tormenting slide of the thick dildo into her body.

"They're going to fuck you again, you know," said Natasha in a conversational tone. "They won't stop till you're dripping with their come."

"No complaints here," breathed Darcy, concentrating very hard on not falling off the bench with the force of the fucking she was receiving.

"See?" said Natasha, gesturing towards her. "Insatiable."

"I bet I could just slide straight back into that asshole, it's so full of my come," said Steve, regarding her with darkened eyes.

"Hey, no fair," whined Bucky, jostling his shoulder. "You know I like your sloppy seconds."

"Boys," said Natasha. "There's plenty of holes to go around."

This bickering over who got to fuck her in the ass was not helping Darcy to stave off the orgasm that was fast approaching. "I'm close," she gasped, muscles clenching spasmodically.

Steve drained the rest of his champagne and reached over to shut off both machines with a click. Darcy whimpered, protesting against being brought right to the edge and then being denied.

"Aw, you don't get to come again so soon," he crooned, stroking her hair with mock sympathy. "You want to be a good girl, don't you?"

Darcy nodded, quietly hating him.

He poured himself another glass and sat back down, and he and Bucky resumed their argument, leaving Darcy waiting obediently until they decided to touch her again.

"Calmed down now?" asked Bucky after five minutes or so.

"Yes, sir," said Darcy cautiously, uncertain what exactly he was planning.

With a smirk, he turned on the fucking machine and the vibrator again, leaving Darcy moaning and gritting her teeth.

"Close!" she yelled after a few minutes.

Bucky, the asshole, switched the machines off again.

They went on like this for a long time - starting, stopping, starting, stopping - until Darcy was sobbing every time they stopped, a desperate mess, begging to be allowed to come, her cunt dripping down the machines and onto the floor.

She still told them every time she got close, though. She was desperate, but not desperate enough to end their game.

"What do you say, little slut?" asked Steve eventually. "Ready to take our cocks?"

"Please," she cried. "Anything, please."

Steve walked to the big four-poster bed, sat back against the pillows, and pulled his already-hard cock out of his pants, giving it a few cursory strokes as he watched her, licking his lips.

Bucky's strong hands grabbed her around the waist to pull her away from the bench and drag the dildo out of her with an obscene squelch. 

"Special delivery," he said, dropping Darcy onto Steve's lap so that she was straddling his hips, his cock trapped in the space between their bodies.

"Oof," said Steve.

Bucky climbed on the bed behind her, knees either side of Steve's legs, pressing the hard bulge of his cock inside his pants into Darcy's back, and leaned forwards to kiss Steve, sandwiching her between their bodies.

She wasn't entirely sure how the two men had solved their disagreement - out of the corner of her eye she was sure she'd seen a game of rock-paper-scissors - but they'd managed to establish that Steve would fuck her cunt and Bucky would fuck her ass, and as heated as the discussion had gotten, they were both actually pretty happy about it.

Steve and Bucky broke apart and Steve helped himself to a kiss from Darcy's lips as Bucky sucked love bites into her neck. The hot, sweaty press of their bodies was so intense and distracting that Darcy was startled when she felt Bucky's sure hands guiding Steve's cock into her pussy, and she whined into Steve's mouth at the stretch.

"Fuck," he breathed, giving an experimental thrust into her wet cunt. Bucky slapped her ass cheek with relish.

"Hey," grumbled Steve. "You're gonna slap my balls off if you keep spanking her like that."

Bucky huffed. "Fine." He satisfied himself with a deep bite into the meat of her ass cheek instead, then licked and sucked over the bite mark. Slowly, he pulled the plug out of Darcy's hole, letting loose a trickle of body-warmed come. 

Bucky slid downwards until his head was below Darcy's crotch, and sucked Steve's balls into his mouth one at a time, making him moan, then licked a stripe up Steve's shaft and through the come that was still leaking from her abused asshole. He stuck his tongue straight into her ass, fucking her rim with his mouth, then slid two fingers straight inside her, his way slicked by Steve's come and his own spit.

Once satisfied that she was fully stretched and ready, he pressed against Darcy's back once more, pinning her between their bodies, and slowly sank his cock inside her gaping asshole. Threading his fingers into Darcy's hair, he turned her head to the side to kiss her roughly, the taste of Steve's come on his tongue. 

Steve stilled his hips from their shallow thrusts into her cunt to let Bucky take over, his cock setting the rhythm with its slow, careful slides into and out of her ass, which slowly increased in speed as he worked out the perfect angle to elicit gasps of pleasure from both Darcy and Steve.

"Such a perfect toy, letting us use you like this," Steve gasped into her skin. "Already fucked, dripping with our come, but you just can't get enough, can you?"

"You'd be amazed by how much she can take," said Natasha.

"And then she'll beg for more," added Peggy.

Darcy just moaned into Bucky's mouth as he continued his thumping rhythm, thrusting inside her faster and faster, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as he brought himself closer to his climax, using her body for his pleasure. With one last deep thrust inside her, he shuddered through his orgasm, his come mingling with Steve's inside her body. After taking a moment to enjoy the sensation as Darcy's clenching hole milked the last few drops out of his sensitive cock, he pulled out of her, a rush of his come dripping out of her asshole.

Steve let out a groan and started thrusting up in earnest. "Fuck, I can feel your come dripping down my cock." Slamming his hips into Darcy's ass, it only took a few more thrusts until Steve was shuddering too, spilling himself deep inside her cunt.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, Bucky lifted her off Steve, dragged her to the edge of the bed and knelt before her, burying his face between her thighs without hesitation. He licked and sucked Steve's come as it trickled from her well-fucked cunt, tonguing her clit with the same pounding rhythm he'd used to fuck her.

Steve slid behind her, legs spread either side of her body, and held her to his chest, supporting her and stroking gently over her skin, palming her hard nipples, while his partner took her apart with his mouth.

"You're allowed to come now, little cum-slut," he whispered in her ear. "We've used you all we want."

Darcy had been on the edge of orgasm for what felt like a thousand years by this point, so it didn't take much for Bucky's tongue to tip her over the precipice, seeing white for a moment as she hurtled into a sustained climax, crying out and pulsing and twitching as he continued to suck and lap at her throbbing clit.

The next few minutes were a little hazy in Darcy's mind, but somehow she ended up untied and in the center of a five-person hug, with hands softly stroking over the rope marks on her skin and murmured words of praise being kissed into her skin.

"Jesus fuck," she said said eventually. "You may have literally fucked my brains out."

"You're amazing," said Bucky, kissing the top of her head. 

Steve hummed his agreement. "Best toy ever."

"You two make a hell of a team," said Darcy, turning her head to seek out kisses from them, nuzzling against their faces.

"You should see us in a courtroom," said Steve.

"If you do _that_ in the courtroom, I'm reporting you to the bar association."

"You ready to move yet?" asked Natasha, cupping her face in one gentle hand. "We've got something special planned."

"Mmm, yes please," hummed Darcy happily. "I think I need a shower."

"I'd better change my shirt," said Bucky. "Nat, what is it with you and glitter?"

"I like it," said Darcy, coming to her domme's defense. "It's..." she waved her hand vaguely. "Sparkly."

"It's craft herpes, is what it is," grumbled Bucky.

They unwrapped from each other and Natasha bundled her into a shower, toweling her off and then rubbing lotion into her skin for longer than was strictly necessary, then bundled her into some soft pyjamas and steered her to one of the spare rooms, with hands over her eyes.

"Ta-da!" she said with a flourish, letting Darcy see the room. 

They'd set up an excessively elaborate blanket fort, with sheets softly draped from the ceiling beams and strings of fairy lights giving the place a soft, cozy atmosphere. The floor was littered with cushions and blankets, and a projector was set to point at a white sheet at the end of the room. On a table there was a veritable feast laid out - popcorn, donuts, candy, and even a milkshake bar. 

"You guys," she said, overcome with affection and wonder. "Your idea of aftercare is so fucking extra."

"You earned this, darling," said Peggy, pulling her down into a nest of pillows and wrapping her in a blanket, peppering her face in kisses. 

"Yeah," agreed Darcy. "I totally did."

They settled around her, Bucky pulling her onto his lap for a cuddle, Steve tangling his legs with hers, and Natasha and Peggy each using one of her boobs as a pillow.

"Ready for a Studio Ghibli marathon?" asked Natasha, groping under a cushion to find the remote.

"Yeah," said Darcy, snuggling deeper into their collective embrace. "Someone get me a chocolate malt and a couple of those donuts and then let's do this thing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce filed in, followed by his various goons.
> 
> "Can I get a black coffee, sweetheart?" leered one of them at Peggy's back as she bent over the refreshments table.
> 
> "Yes," said Peggy icily, straightening. "I imagine you can." She picked up her tea and slowly, deliberately walked around the room to her seat at the head of the table. Out of the corner of her eye Darcy could see Pierce standing discreetly on the goon's foot.
> 
> "Ms. Carter, you're looking ravishing, as always," said Pierce, with a smile that did not reach his eyes.
> 
> "Interesting. Do you greet your male business associates in this rather personal way?"
> 
> "Well, no, I-"
> 
> "That's a shame. I'm sure they could stand to hear it sometimes. Mr. Rollins, you look ruggedly handsome today."
> 
> Rollins gave a polite nod in response.

The stone of the dungeon wall was freezing against Darcy's naked back as the shackles were tightened around her wrists and ankles.

"Are you comfortable there, Princess?" said her captor, her mouth twisting in a cruel smile. "You're going to be here for a while."

"I'll never talk!" she cried, struggling against her restraints. 

"Don't be too hasty now," purred the other woman, dragging her thumb over Darcy's lower lip. "We can be very... creative with our interrogation techniques."

"Bring it on," spat Darcy, gritting her teeth in defiance.

Natasha chuckled. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, and backhanded her across the face.

"Is that all you got?" sneered Darcy, raising her chin to look Natasha in the eyes.

The sound of Peggy's laugh drifted over from where she was reclining on the four poster bed. "She's got some fight in her. I'm going to enjoy breaking her."

"She does," said Natasha, gripping Darcy's chin firmly. "I think we need to follow a different strategy."

Leaving Darcy to hang, helplessly shackled, Natasha stalked back over to the bed and crawled over Peggy's prone body, her red hair brushing over her skin, and bent her head to meet her lips in a tender kiss.

If she lived for a hundred years, Darcy would never get tired of the sight of her dommes kissing. The little noises of pleasure they made as their lips touched, the way their soft bodies molded against each other, the way that Natasha always threaded her hand into Peggy's hair to draw her gently closer. It almost made her forget that she was shackled to a wall and achingly turned on.

Almost.

"I'm pretty sure this is against the Geneva convention," she whined, rubbing her thighs together in search of some kind of stimulation.

"What do you think, honey?" murmured Natasha against Peggy's lips. "Wanna give her a real show?"

Peggy hummed in agreement and shoved her hands up Natasha's skirt, rucking it up over her thighs to expose her pert buttocks, barely covered by lacy panties. Darcy whimpered, wanting more than anything to run her tongue over the lace, to bury her face in the soft swell of her ass. Peggy pulled harder at the dress and tugged it all the way over Natasha's head, discarding it carelessly on the floor as she turned her attention to her partner's breasts, palming each one reverently and taking a nipple between her teeth, making her hiss with pleasure. She explored her body with her lips and fingers, coating each inch of pale skin with caresses and kisses, and Darcy found herself unconsciously mirroring her actions, licking her lips and imagining as hard as she could that it was her mouth, her body being touched that way.

"You are so beautiful, my love," whispered Peggy into Natasha's skin. Sitting up together, they worked as a team to divest Peggy of her clothes, dragging silk over her skin to reveal her naked flesh as Natasha straddled her thighs. The two naked lovers kissed passionately, skin sliding against skin as they rubbed and rutted against each other.

With a wicked smirk over to where Darcy was imprisoned, Peggy slid one hand down the curve of Natasha's ass and drew one finger along her slit, then sucked the finger into her mouth to taste it.

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Darcy, who was visibly squirming but couldn't tear her eyes away from the spectacle.

Peggy extricated herself from beneath Natasha and crossed the room to press her body against Darcy's. "There's no escape for you, little sub." She dipped a finger into Darcy's wet pussy, then forced it into her mouth, down the back of her throat, until she gagged. "You're going to give us what we want, one way or the other."

Natasha came to join them, and she and Peggy plastered their bodies to Darcy's and shared a hot, wet kiss, inches from Darcy's face. Darcy bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, but she didn't give in to the temptation to end the game and beg for them to fuck her. She was going to win this, God damn it.

* * *

Darcy _did_ win the game in the end, but it was a close-run thing. She had very nearly broken when she heard Peggy's sweet little whimpers as Natasha licked and sucked at her clit, tonguing her relentlessly until she cried out with her orgasm. When Natasha pressed Darcy against the wall and kissed the taste of Peggy's cunt into her mouth, she was pretty sure she was about to _die_ of arousal, but she managed to resist.

They changed tactics at that point and started a merciless assault on Darcy's body, slapping her around the face, thighs, and tits with their cruel, stinging hands. Darcy leaned into the hits, alternately hissing and moaning with pleasure, her skin turning pink under their ministrations. 

When this didn't work, they gagged and bound her and locked her in a cage (like a Scooby Doo villain might, which was bringing up all kinds of confusingly sexy thoughts from her young life), and ignored her for a full half hour while they cuddled up with a couple of novels. She lay in the cage, confined, tied up, disregarded, and more turned on than she'd ever been in her life, while they calmly read to each other.

It was _evil_.

They didn't bother untying her when they dragged her out of the cage by her hair, and just threw her face-down on the bed so they could slap and pinch and bite her round ass cheeks. Straddling Darcy's back, Natasha spat on her tight little hole and then slid one finger inside her, making her hiss and arch at the sting.

Peggy removed the gag from Darcy's mouth. "Ready to talk, Princess?"

Darcy shook her head, pushing herself backwards further onto Natasha's finger, earning herself a slap on the ass from Natasha and a slap in the face from Peggy.

"Tell us where the treasure is buried and we can end all this and make you feel good," said Peggy, almost sweetly, dragging a finger across Darcy's lips.

"Never!" gasped Darcy, just as Natasha drizzled a little lube over her fingers and slid one more finger into her ass.

Peggy sighed and slapped her again. "I suppose we'll just have to fuck the information out of you." 

Curtly, Peggy pushed Darcy's head back down into the sheets, then walked around the bed and climbed over to straddle Darcy's legs, helping herself to a kiss from Natasha as she went. Without warning, Peggy's fingers slipped inside Darcy's cunt, so easily.

"God, she's wet," she observed. "Maybe we should keep you tied up in a cage all the time and only take you out when we want to use you."

"Very convenient. Seems cruel, though," commented Natasha, fucking her fingers slowly in and out of Darcy's ass. "Leaving her without all her holes filled."

"She does seem to like it," agreed Peggy, adding another finger to the two already inside Darcy's pussy. Darcy moaned in agreement. "An easily remedied problem, though. We tie her up, stuff all of her holes with dildos and leave her locked up."

"We might have to put down a tarp or something, this wet little cunt drips _everywhere_," said Natasha thoughtfully. Shame and arousal flooded through Darcy's body.

"A sacrifice one must make, I suppose. We should tie her legs to the bars so that her cunt and ass are presented to us, so whenever we like we can just play with her holes without having to let her out. You'd like that wouldn't you, Princess? I could keep you under my desk."

Darcy moaned incoherently in response.

"Tell us where the treasure is hidden," said Peggy severely, adding a fourth finger to the slow, tormenting slide into Darcy's dripping cunt.

"You'll have to do - ah!" gasped Darcy as Peggy's fingertips grazed her g-spot. "You'll have to do better than that!" she managed, nonetheless panting wantonly.

"Oh, I will," said Peggy darkly. Within moments, the blunt head of the wand vibrator (which Darcy could now recognize immediately, considering how frequently it had been used to torture her), was pressed snugly against her clit, the fingers inside her holes never ceasing their teasing, stretching movements.

"Do you expect me to talk?" she groaned, tensing in anticipation.

"No, Ms. Lewis. I expect you to scream."

Scream she did, as the vibrator was switched on and her dommes' hands sped up to a punishing, merciless pace, fucking her holes deeply. It wasn't long for her first orgasm to come crashing through her, made all the more intense by the taut stretch of her full cunt and ass. The second one was worse, somehow, and by the third she was sobbing, right on the edge of pleasure-pain, but she never gave in, and after her body was no longer tensing up in discrete orgasms but was more jerking uncontrollably and constantly, eventually it was agreed that the game could end.

"You win this round," said Natasha as they began to gently untie her limp, boneless body.

"Undefeated," agreed Darcy weakly.

She had to admit, as they lay together in a messy tangle of limbs, hands rubbing sweet, mindless caresses over her skin, that she would have won either way.

* * *

The time had finally come to enact the part of Operation Snek involving Jasper Sitwell. They had all been itching to do it for a while but were forced to hold off until the most opportune moment.

Jarvis, who must have cleaned god-knows-what bodily fluids off the soft furnishings over the years, had refused to speak to them for a week after finding _glitter_ in the parlor carpet, but the knowledge that they were finally going to get rid of Jasper Sitwell and that he would get to _watch_ had put him in much better spirits.

His reasons for disliking him had never been fully articulated beyond him sniffing that Sitwell had once been rude to Mrs. Jarvis, which seemed to be the only sin that Jarvis found to be truly unforgivable.

Nonetheless there was a certain glee in his manner as he swept open Peggy's office door on the appointed day to usher Sitwell through.

"Ah, Mr. Sitwell. Thank you for making the journey out here," said Peggy, sat in the ostentatiously large chair that she only ever brought out to intimidate people. Darcy and Natasha sat unobtrusively to one side, mostly just so that they could observe the proceedings.

"Of course, Ms. Carter," said Sitwell, taking a seat in the rather smaller chair at the other side of her desk, looking for all the world like a schoolboy about to get scolded by the headmistress, albeit a rather bald schoolboy. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, I'm afraid, Mr. Sitwell, that we have had to terminate your position on our board."

He started in his seat, outraged. "Why?" he huffed.

"You have unfortunately failed to declare a conflict of interest."

"I hardly think-"

"You hardly think what?" said Peggy sharply. "That your long-standing friendship with the CEO of our main rival was worth mentioning? Honestly, Jasper, I wish you'd at least tried to hide it more."

"This is preposterous! I've been a steadfast member of your board for years."

"Yes, and quite a voting history you have here. Tell me, are Hydra basing Project Insight _entirely_ on your attempts to de-fund the research and development aspects of our technology interests? If so, I'm afraid you'll have to disappoint them."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he said with an entirely unconvincing sneer.

"Yes, I thought you might say that. It's of no consequence, however. The rest of the board has already signed this document that strips you of your position."

He spluttered for a moment and then looked around him. "Did you have to bring me _all the way here_ just to let me go on such flimsy grounds?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Sitwell," said Peggy, smiling in a way that reminded one of a shark. "You see, you have one of our company cars, and we wanted to make sure to get it back. You'll have to find alternative arrangements for your return travel. Perhaps Mr. Jarvis can call you a taxi."

"Gladly," said Jarvis.

* * *

Content in the knowledge that Sitwell would run straight back to Pierce to deliver the entirely inaccurate news that Shield were looking into Project Insight, they set about working on the next stage of the operation. There was always more dirt to dig up from their servers, and Peggy was interested in buying up some of Hydra's assets at a reduced price once the investigation into their tax affairs had concluded.

After consultation with Steve and Bucky, they had worked out exactly which parts of Darcy's hacking were legal and which weren't, and had offered some additional data to their friend Sam Wilson at the IRS. He was very impressed and communicated that he was eager to get Darcy's help with some further infiltration, on the strict understanding that if he were to hear anything from Darcy that sounded slightly illegal, he would endeavor to be struck with a severe case of selective deafness.

They gathered around Peggy's desk to begin a video call together. 

"Hey, Sam," said Natasha when the call connected.

"Hi everyone," waved Sam from the screen. Sam was a handsome, beaming man with a cute little gap between his front teeth and an air of friendly competence. 

"This is Darcy Lewis," said Peggy, nudging Darcy to wave back. "You said you wanted some help from her regarding your investigation?"

"Hi Ms. Lewis - thanks for agreeing to this," said Sam affably. "We've obtained a warrant to inspect the Hydra computer systems and Peggy and Nat have told me that you're the go-to person on this stuff so we'd like to get your insight into the layout of the network."

"Sure," said Darcy easily, grabbing her laptop. "I'll send you over a few things right now - do you have a way to receive encrypted messages?"

"Absolutely, let's exchange public keys over the chat and then correspond by email."

"Perf. I've got a map of the network, a description of the main vulnerabilities, and I can show you how to make a data dump of their hard drives."

"Nice! Hey, we've gotta get you in on some consulting work after this is over."

Peggy nodded. "If Darcy doesn't mind, she can consult whenever we can spare her." Her eyes narrowed severely. "For a commensurate fee, of course."

Sam raised his hands in surrender. "Sure thing, mama bear. Wouldn't want to undervalue your protégé."

"Damn right," said Natasha, squeezing Darcy's shoulder fondly.

"Are we gonna do this, or are you just gonna stand around complimenting me all day?" grinned Darcy. "We've got cyber-crime to do here."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" said Peggy with an exasperated gesture. "Darcy, we talked about this."

"I'm sorry, the connection's bad," said Sam, ever charitable. "Did you say something about eating limes?"

* * *

After lunch, they curled up in the living room to rest. Natasha's fingers carded through Darcy's hair as she reclined on the floor at her feet, scrolling idly through a novel on her laptop. Her immaculately manicured nails worked little circles over Darcy's scalp, palms and fingertips massaging her head. 

With gentle fingers, she combed through to untangle Darcy's hair, then Darcy felt the soft touch of a brush over her head. She leaned back into the touch, the drag of the bristles over her skin a satisfying sensation, like scratching an itch she didn't know she had. Natasha separated her hair into sections and started to braid them, passing them over and under each other, tugging on the strands to keep them neat.

Darcy let herself be tugged this way and that, enjoying the feeling of being pampered.

"We've got the afternoon free, don't we?" said Natasha, wrapping ribbon around the end of Darcy's braids and sharing a significant glance with Peggy.

"Yeah, there's nothing on the calendar."

Natasha's mouth twisted into a pleased smirk, and she tugged on Darcy's braid. "Wanna play?"

Darcy grinned. "Heck yeah."

Darcy found herself being manhandled to her bedroom and tossed face-first onto her bed, her ass in the air and her short skirt riding up to show her black satin panties. She stayed where she was put, wriggling to get some friction against the sheets. Peggy ran a hand over her exposed ass cheeks and then drew back to deliver a stinging slap, making Darcy moan into the bed.

She could hear Natasha rummaging in the wardrobe, pulling out lingerie, and gulped, wondering what she was about to be dressed in.

"Stand up," ordered Peggy, and Darcy hurried to comply. Peggy unbuttoned her dress and unhooked her bra, stripping her down until she was clad only in her panties and stockings, bared in front of her clothed dommes, something that still managed to make her blush.

Peggy hummed in approval, cupping Darcy's tits and running her thumb across the nipples to make them harden into points. 

"Stand up straight, little doll," she commanded, tapping Darcy between the shoulderblades and using her thumb to raise her chin. Darcy did as she was told, shivering in anticipation.

Natasha held up one of their more frivolous lingerie purchases, a black corset with criss-crossing ribbons over the bodice, trimmed with white lace, like something a slutty Disney princess would wear. She slipped it around her body, the laces loose, and clasped it in the front before tugging on the strings, tightening it enough that Darcy could feel it constricting her, but not enough to impede her movement.

It had the side effect of making her tits pop out like a busty serving wench at Oktoberfest, but Darcy suspected that this was deliberate.

Her two dommes stood back to look at her, trussed up for them in lace and satin, her panties already wet with anticipation. Darcy bit down on her plush lower lip and willed away the flush suffusing her cheeks as they inspected her, their eyes burning into her skin.

"Good enough, I suppose," said Peggy after a while. "We'll just have to see how she performs. You understand, little slut, that if you don't follow our instructions to the letter we will have to punish you."

"Yes, ma'am," said Darcy.

"And there's no game today," murmured Natasha in her ear. "Feel free to beg all you want."

"In fact, we would rather encourage it," said Peggy, and gave her a shove towards the door. "Come on, then. We don't have all day."

They walked and shoved her until they reached the kitchen.

"Now kneel down on the floor, where you belong," said Peggy severely.

"That's better," said Natasha when Darcy dropped immediately to her knees, looking up at them. "You just live to serve us, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Darcy, resisting the urge to lean forwards and make contact with their legs.

"Then crawl to the fireplace and sweep out all those cinders," instructed Peggy, folding her arms expectantly.

Darcy made her way slowly on her hands and knees across the flagstone floor of the kitchen, aware that she was being watched. She could feel how her tiny panties were only barely covering the swell of her vulva, already wet from their watchful scrutiny.

Sitting up on her haunches at the fireplace grate, she took the brush from the stand and began to sweep the ash into a pan.

"You're going to have to do a better job than that if you want to avoid punishment, little slut," said Peggy, frowning. Darcy looked up at her through her eyelashes with imploring eyes, pouting.

"Don't give us that look," admonished Natasha. "If we decide to punish you, you'll take it and you'll thank us for it, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Darcy, deliberately slowing down and missing some of the cinders with her brush.

Peggy clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Looks like someone's angling for a spanking."

"Oh, no, ma'am," said Darcy coyly, batting her lashes, "please, don't hurt me."

"What do you think, honey, should we teach the little whore a lesson?" asked Natasha.

"Actually, no," said Peggy thoughtfully. Darcy pouted. "It's been a busy week and it's time we had some respite. We end up having to do all the work maintaining that greedy little pussy. Make yourself useful for a change, slut. Knickers off, chop chop."

Darcy stood and slid her panties down slowly, working them down her thighs and knees, until she stepped out of them one foot at a time and held them up for inspection.

"Soaking wet," said Natasha reproachfully. "Why do we even buy you nice things?"

"Sorry, ma'am," said Darcy, who was not sorry at all.

"Climb up," said Natasha with an upwards nod of her head. Darcy clambered onto the solid wood of the kitchen table, settling with her legs spread wide and her cunt on display.

"Good," Natasha continued. "I want you to take one finger and rub it along the outside of your clit."

Darcy complied, stroking the velvet-soft skin with feather-light touches, biting her lip and throwing her head back, giving them a show.

"Now slide that finger into your dripping little pussy."

Just one finger wasn't enough for the stimulation that Darcy was craving, but she had the feeling she was about to be mercilessly teased, and she intended to enjoy every minute of it. She slid the finger into herself achingly slowly, making smoldering eye contact with first Natasha, then Peggy, as she did so, and letting a whimper escape her lips.

"Not enough for you, huh?" said Natasha in mock sympathy, running a hand up Darcy's exposed thigh and making her shiver. "I guess you can add another."

"Thank you," gasped Darcy, sliding a second finger in to meet the first and crooking them inside her - just maddeningly short of her g-spot.

"In and out, come on, fuck that little cunt for us, but don't speed up."

Darcy pulled her fingers from inside herself, dripping with her juices, and slowly slid them back in, rolling her hips to take them deeper, then repeated the slow, tormenting slide back out. She carried on fucking herself on her fingers, her breaths getting shorter and shorter despite the glacial speed.

Peggy slid her hand up Darcy's other leg, gentle and tormenting, and gripped the flesh of her thigh tightly, making Darcy hiss.

"You can add a third finger," decided Peggy, taking pity on her. "Now, push them as deep as you can inside yourself and keep them there."

Her hand made a slick, sucking noise as she slid three fingers into her greedy cunt, seating them deeply inside, the heel of her hand pressing against her swollen, aching clit.

"Good girl," praised Natasha. "Following our instructions so well."

Peggy reeled Darcy in for a kiss with a firm hand on the back of her neck, then made eye contact with Natasha, holding a silent conference. Nodding in agreement, Natasha knocked Darcy's hand away and replaced Darcy's fingers with her own, the angle allowing her to press in deeper and crook her fingers against Darcy's g-spot, a quick staccato rhythm of taps that left her gasping into Peggy's mouth.

Darcy felt Natasha's lips close over her clit, her tongue flicking out to lick in tandem with the movement of her fingers, as Peggy bit down on Darcy's lip. She was helplessly suspended between the sensations, moaning into the kiss and trying to take Natasha's fingers deeper inside herself. She was letting out little whimpers, her breath being punched out of her with each press of Natasha's tongue.

"Go on, darling," breathed Peggy into her lips, as Darcy found herself overwhelmed with pleasure. "Come for us, now."

* * *

"You never did clean up all those cinders," said Natasha lazily, some time later as they were lounging in Darcy's bed. Peggy chuckled, turning over a page in her book.

"Let the Roomba get it," yawned Darcy, rolling over and burying her head in the pillow.

* * *

Inexplicably, instead of flying to DC like normal people, they were going to take the train.

"Carbon footprint," shrugged Natasha unhelpfully when questioned on the subject. 

Natasha was heading up a few days earlier than them to do some reconnaissance on the Hydra divisions that Shield was interested in acquiring. Darcy popped her head out of the second-floor window to say goodbye.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" yelled Natasha in response as she climbed into the car.

On the morning of their own departure, the sky was threatening snow, so Darcy was wrapped up in a slouchy beanie, a big scarf that Peggy had knitted, and a warm, form-fitting woollen dress. For her own entertainment, Peggy had wheedled her into not wearing a bra, and the soft fabric of the dress was doing nothing to hide the swell of her full tits and the points of her nipples.

Peggy, in a striking red hat that contrasted beautifully with her sharp blue suit, strode ahead on the platform for the sole purpose of watching Darcy hurry to catch up, her breasts bouncing with gay abandon.

"I'll have someone's eye out if we carry on like this," grumbled Darcy as they stowed their suitcases in the rack. Peggy just smiled and surreptitiously tweaked her nipple.

Darcy had never been in the first class carriage of a train, and she was hoping for some kind of steampunk Victorian wood-paneled luxury, with gas lamps and velvet armchairs. Instead, she had to content herself with a mundane, comfortable brown leather seat, unlimited coffee and fast wifi. 

Peggy decided that the tea was acceptable, which was high praise indeed.

They spent the journey going over their game plan, balancing Darcy's laptop on top of the console between their seats as the scenery rushed by the window. They were going to tie up a few loose ends of the reconnaissance on Hydra's assets before staging a meeting with Pierce to discuss buying up some of their subdivisions. The main purpose of the meeting was to gather the Hydra top brass in one place to make it easier for Sam and his team to make their arrests.

The fact that they would get to watch Pierce being taken away in handcuffs was, Peggy was careful to stress, an incidental privilege. 

* * *

Despite her striking looks and red hair, Natasha had the uncanny ability to blend in to any environment. Your eyes would slide right over her unless she wanted you to notice her. It definitely _shouldn't_ be easy to walk straight into a secure biotechnology facility and take surreptitious photographs of the equipment and personnel, but Natasha managed it all without blinking. 

She managed to engage several eager young grad students in conversation about their projects, and eventually had to extricate herself from being shown yet another petri dish full of something that "looks gross, but is actually _really_ interesting".

"How are you going to get into the aeronautics labs? Surely those are the most well protected?" asked Darcy as they reclined on their hotel bed later that evening.

"Their head of security met a lovely young woman on a dating website who's really turned on by engines," shrugged Natasha. "We're going on our first date tomorrow."

"There's a reason they call her the Black Widow," said Peggy fondly. "Although as far as I'm aware she's never actually murdered anyone."

Another shrug. "Who knows?"

"Just don't murder me in my sleep and we're cool," said Darcy.

"Noted."

"We don't have anything planned for the rest of the evening," said Peggy, pinning Darcy with a heated, predatory look. "How about we do something terrible to you?"

"Heck yeah," said Darcy, wriggling in anticipation. Peggy palmed her soft breast through the woollen fabric of her dress, plucking at her nipple until it formed a hard point, visible through the knitted cloth, then giving the other the same treatment.

From one suitcase, Natasha was extracting a variety of restraints and implements of delicious torture, and Peggy concentrated on her task of undressing Darcy, scratching red lines up her torso as she slipped the dress over her head. Once she was totally stripped, her soft body naked and exposed, they picked out a set of restraints and started the business of strapping her down to the bed.

"We chose this particular hotel because of the sturdiness of their bedposts," said Natasha in a conversational tone as she buckled the padded leather cuffs around Darcy's wrists and ankles.

"What, did you read that on Yelp?"

"Hush, you," said Peggy, balling up Darcy's panties and stuffing them in her mouth.

"Mmph," said Darcy indignantly.

Natasha stroked up along Darcy's arm to the cuff on her wrist and fastened the cuff to the bedpost, then repeated the action with her other arm. Peggy took hold of Darcy's ankles and yanked her towards the foot of the bed so that she was spread taut, and chained her ankles to the other two posts, leaving her spread-eagled and tied down, unable even to wriggle away.

"All the modern conveniences provided, huh?" murmured Natasha into Darcy's ear. "Concierge, room service, and a beautiful toy all tied up for us to play with." 

"Mmph," agreed Darcy, turning her head to look at Natasha with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, little slut," said Peggy, pulling a harness out of the suitcase. "You'll be very thoroughly fucked by the end of this evening." Plastering herself against Natasha's back, she buckled a harness around her partner's hips over her skin-tight jeans, readjusting the straps until it was securely fastened.

"I'm not even going to get undressed," said Natasha. "Going to fuck you just like this." She looked over the selection of dildos that she'd unpacked from the case, running her finger up and down the shafts as she considered each in turn. 

"One of the curved ones, do you think?" she asked Peggy, who hummed her assent. 

"Yes," Peggy said decisively. "The red one." Natasha nodded, and Peggy slotted the base of the dildo into place on the harness, then squeezed a generous handful of lube onto the shaft, slicking it up and down with her hand.

"You ready for this?" Natasha asked Darcy, who nodded frantically and tried, futilely, to spread her legs further apart.

"So eager," murmured Natasha, kneeling between Darcy's thighs and lining up the strap-on, the blunt tip nudging against Darcy's cunt.

With one smooth motion, Natasha thrust into her, then began to move her hips in slow rolls, fucking into Darcy's pussy in little gyrations. Her hands came to rest either side of Darcy's chest and her black-clad body undulated against her, her hips grinding against Darcy's crotch.

Darcy cried out around her makeshift gag, and struggled against her restraints to push herself further down onto the thick, curved dildo.

"Bet you wish you could touch me, could ride me the way you want," panted Natasha, the base of the dildo, securely held by the harness, pressing back against her clit with every thrust into Darcy's body. "Your desperate little cunt, so wet."

Darcy threw her head back, baring her neck, and Natasha took the implied invitation and bit down hard, her hips moving faster and more shallowly as she brought herself closer to orgasm.

"I'm gonna use your body till I come," Natasha growled into her neck, baring her teeth. She shrugged a shoulder towards Peggy, who was rooting around in the suitcase. "Then it's her turn."

"How does it feel?" asked Peggy, straightening with something mysterious, large, and purple in her hands. "Having people lining up to fuck you?"

"Mmph," explained Darcy, who was keen to convey that it felt very good indeed.

Natasha let out one last gasp, her teeth scratching down the column of Darcy's throat as she rode to her climax, the roll of her body slowing as she shuddered, spending herself while her strap-on was buried deep inside Darcy's dripping cunt.

Darcy did her best to nuzzle against Natasha's hair with her limited range of movement, breathing in the scent of her and enjoying the drape of her relaxed body.

A rustling noise attracted Darcy's attention, and she looked up in time to see Peggy pulling off her crisp, white shirt, her skirt already neatly folded over a chair, leaving her in only her red lingerie, her mouthwatering hourglass figure making Darcy's heart leap to her throat.

"Mmm," hummed Natasha into Darcy's skin, rousing herself a little and giving a couple of lazy rolls of her hips. "You've gotta get in on this."

"Oh, I fully intend to," said Peggy, slipping her panties down her thighs. "Mine's a little different, Darcy, do you see?" She held up the purple contraption, which was a question mark-shaped double-ended dildo, clearly intended for one end to go inside Peggy and the other to be used to fuck Darcy. It was also much thicker than Natasha's strap-on, which Darcy realized, belatedly, was really just a warm-up.

Peggy made a show of seating the hooked end of the dildo inside herself, licking her lips as she slid it home. Natasha pulled out of Darcy slowly, leaving her clenching against the sudden emptiness.

"I don't know why we bothered with the lube," said Natasha, unlocking her dildo from the harness and giving the shaft a long and theatrical lick. "So wet."

Darcy flushed with shame and anticipation, looking at Peggy with pleading eyes as she came to kneel between her spread legs.

"Don't worry, little slut," said Peggy, lining herself up at Darcy's entrance. "I'll fill up that greedy cunt again." She pressed in with one long, slow slide, the thick shaft forcing Darcy's cunt open even further, the way slicked by the lube from earlier and her own juices.

"That's it," breathed Peggy, giving a few experimental thrusts while Darcy whimpered. "This one's a little different in another way, too," she confided. Darcy lifted up her head to look at Peggy, an unspoken question in her eyes. Peggy chuckled, dark and low, and leaned closer. 

"It vibrates," she said, and flipped a switch.

* * *

Later, after Darcy had stopped screaming, the three of them managed to squeeze into the claw-footed bathtub together. Peggy and Natasha soaped Darcy up as a team, massaging suds in her hair and stroking her skin, then wrapped her up in fluffy white towels and ordered a truly decadent ice cream sundae from room service, with three spoons.

* * *

Shield HQ was an imposing building, glass walls rising high above the sidewalk. Peggy and Natasha didn't have to show any ID for the security guard to let them through to the elevators, with a murmured "Good morning, Ms. Carter, Ms. Romanoff." Their heels clicked on the marble floor of the lobby as the three women made their way towards the conference rooms. 

There were a lot of staff in the offices, some of whom Darcy recognized from her video conferences. Maria Hill stopped to greet them briefly, shaking Darcy's hand and extracting a promise for Darcy to go over their CCTV network and test it for vulnerabilities after they were finished with Hydra.

The conference room they had chosen was big enough to fit a hundred people, but only a few chairs were laid out. The effect was intimidating, all the better to make Pierce feel uneasy. Natasha and Darcy grabbed a couple of cold sodas from a table near the door, while Peggy tutted and flicked the switch on the electric kettle to make a civilized cup of tea.

"Hydra have arrived, Ms. Carter," said the disembodied voice of the receptionist over the conference speaker.

"Send them in," said Natasha, shooting a satisfied grin at Darcy.

Pierce filed in, followed by his various goons.

"Can I get a black coffee, sweetheart?" leered one of them at Peggy's back as she bent over the refreshments table.

"Yes," said Peggy icily, straightening. "I imagine you can." She picked up her tea and slowly, deliberately walked around the room to her seat at the head of the table. Out of the corner of her eye Darcy could see Pierce standing discreetly on the goon's foot.

"Ms. Carter, you're looking ravishing, as always," said Pierce, with a smile that did not reach his eyes. 

"Interesting. Do you greet your male business associates in this rather personal way?"

"Well, no, I-"

"That's a shame. I'm sure they could stand to hear it sometimes. Mr. Rollins, you look ruggedly handsome today."

Rollins gave a polite nod in response.

"Now we've all shored up each other's fragile self-esteem, shall we discuss the matters at hand?"

"Of course, Ms. Carter."

"In this file we've laid out some very generous offers for Hydra subdivisions and intellectual property that we are interested in acquiring. I think you will find these purchases to be your most expedient options in the current climate."

Pierce flipped open the first page and then flipped it back, well-controlled fury evident in every line of his body.

"I hardly think these prices are commensurate with the value of our assets. Is this intended as a deliberate insult, or are you having your interns dictate your policies now?" he sneered, shooting a contemptuous look at Darcy.

"The _incredibly capable_ Ms. Lewis here is actually our head of cyber security," snapped Peggy, bristling. "Unlike some other organizations, we recognize talent when we see it. Nonetheless," she continued more smoothly, "we didn't expect that you would accept our offer immediately. I will leave a copy of it with your lawyers, who will be able to enact it for you if you are indisposed in some way."

"And in what way, pray tell, am I likely to be indisposed?" he chuckled, looking around at his associates who laughed in response.

At that moment, with impeccable timing, Sam Wilson walked through the conference room door. 

"Alexander Pierce, you are under arrest for financial crimes, including but not limited to the intentional evasion of taxes owed to the United States Government."

(Darcy later discovered that Sam had been listening in from another room to wait for a dramatic moment to make his entrance.)

"You have the right to remain silent," continued Sam, pulling Pierce up out of his seat and cuffing his hands behind his back. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"I can _afford_ an _attorney_, you jumped-up little-" Pierce stopped short of finishing his sentence when he saw the thunderous expression on Sam's face and satisfied himself with a contemptuous grunt, assenting to be led away by the officers.

The Shield team rose to watch the opposing side shuffling out of the room, surrounded by a hefty police escort, and resisted the temptation to cheer.

"I was kinda expecting him to say something like 'I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you pesky kids'," said Darcy, wrinkling her nose. "Guy can't even get arrested in a cool way."

"Right?" said Sam with an incredulous gesture. "What's the point of being a supervillain if you don't have some snappy comebacks?" He straightened, his tone turning businesslike as he held out his hand for Darcy to shake. "Ms. Lewis, your work has been invaluable in this operation, and I would like to thank you personally on behalf of the IRS financial crimes division."

"No worries, man."

Darcy's phone buzzed with an alert. She read the text and let out a delighted snort of mirth.

"Hey, apparently Hydra have updated their security systems and I no longer have access to their network."

"So they've successfully closed the stable door, long after the horse has had them arrested for tax fraud," said Peggy, wryly amused. "It's not too early for a scotch, is it?"

"Never," said Natasha.

* * *

The three of them were laid out on the hotel bed, snuggling and resting after their celebratory drinks, when Darcy remembered something suddenly.

"Did you just give me a promotion halfway through that meeting?"

"Yes, well, we'll sort out the paperwork and your raise and so on when we get back on Monday, but in practice you've really been head of cyber security for months at this point," breezed Peggy. "Seems silly not to make it official."

"So I won't be your assistant any more?" Darcy pouted.

"Darcy, you wrote a small computer program that completely replaced that job on your _third day_."

Darcy shrugged, conceding the point. "I still get to be your sub though, right?"

"Of course, honey," said Natasha, tightening her arms around her. "We love having you at home. Even if you leave Shield one day and end up running Google or something, we want you to stay with us as long as you want."

"I suppose if you become President of the United States then we'd have to move into the White House with you," added Peggy, sliding up the bed to plant a kiss on Darcy's forehead, "but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Glowing a little, Darcy turned to kiss them each in turn. "I love you," she said easily, the words not so much bursting from her heart as they just rolled out, simple and natural.

The men and women she'd loved over the course of her life had one thing in common: they seemed more _alive_ than everyday people. There was something magnetic about a person walking around with that extra vital spark, and Nat and Peggy were so alive that they fizzed with their own internal light.

"Love you too," murmured Natasha, returning her kiss fiercely.

"And I," said Peggy, kissing her too. Darcy melted into their embrace, suffused with their comfort and affection.

"We are very lucky dominatrixes," continued Peggy. She paused for a moment, considering. "Dominatrixii?"

"Dominatrices," said Darcy confidently. "I googled it after the first time we had sex."

"Well, thank heavens our head of cyber security is on the case."

Natasha glanced at the clock. "It's not that late," she said, threading her hand into Darcy's hair and giving it a firm tug, smirking as she hissed with pleasure. "Wanna play?"

"Heck yeah," said Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic now officially has more words than my PhD thesis (although, I will grant you, fewer graphs).
> 
> This is definitely going to be a series - I already have something half-written about when Steve and Bucky reconnected. I'm very open to prompts for continuing in this universe.
> 
> As always, let me know your favourite lines in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me [on tumblr for more Avengers content](https://hi-inevitable-im-dad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
